A Dog Boy And a Neko
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: //KibaOC// Kiba runs into a girl while running after Akamaru. This girl doesnt like to be touched due to personal experience. Will he earn her trust? Will love bloom? Will he help her defeat this man who hurt her?
1. Kiba Meets Hidei

_UPDATE: EDITED CHAPTER!_

**This is my first attempt to write a story so... I doubt it's going to be extremely good but anyways. I had this story in mind for a couple of days so I thought "why not try it out?" And so this is what I'm doing. ****This story is a KibaOC one, and there's some slight NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno and NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of naruto but I do own Hidei since I created her **

**Oh and Hidei is pronounced: Hee-Day

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun shined greatly in the sky, where a couple of clouds were placed, a soft breeze cooled off the hot temperature. To Ichiraku's stand, a young boy with spiked up blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and whisker-like lines traced on his face was happily devouring his 7th bowl of ramen.

"One mph-more!" He asked/demanded while eating a mouthful of his precious ramen, raising a waving hand to the old man.

Not so far away from here, two young guys, a young girl and a dog were taking a stroll in the busy streets of Konoha, on their way to Ichiraku's. One of the guys had shaggy brown hair reaching the tip of his ears, wolf-like eyes, and 2 triangular red marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a grey jacket, with fluffy ends made out of black fur, he also wore brown pants and blue other had jet black hair, eyes never seen since he always wore a pair of circular black sun-glasses, his mouth usually hidden by the collar of his white jacket. Besides his white jacket, he wore black pants and black sandals. The young girl had long purple hair, a long bang on each side of her face, and owned a pair of lavender eyes. She was wearing a grey-ish jacket with white fluffy ends, a pair of blue pants and some blue sandals. The last member of their group, the dog, was small and purely white, a brown patch on each ear.

They entered Ichiraku's and noticed the blond haired boy devouring a bowl of ramen. The young girl flinched, the black haired boy sat down casually on a seat, and the brown haired one sat down and rolled his eyes to the blond haired boy. He motioned the young girl to sit down, who blushed a light shade of red before sitting down between the brown haired boy and the blond haired one. That's when the blond haired boy's head jerked up to see who sat down beside him. Recognizing the girl, he swallowed his ramen and smiled sheepishly at her, while engulfing her in a large hug.

"HINATA!" he shouted.

The girl nearly fainted as she tried registering what was happening. He released her from his tight hug, a large grin plastered on his face. The lavender eyed girl, whom he called Hinata, blushed 10 shades of red.

"...N-Naruto-kun..." She stuttered out.

The grin on the so called Naruto's face grew wider as he saw the other two sitting and staring at him. The brow haired boy stared at him with a raised eyebrow and the black haired one only stared quietly, before turning around and ordering something.

"KIBA! SHINO! -TEBAYO!" The loud mouth Naruto yelled.

"Yo!" The brow haired boy said, with a cheeky smile and a peace sign.

"..." The black haired one did not even bother to look at the loud mouth.

"A beef ramen for me." The brown haired boy said to the old man. "And some milk for Akamaru" he said as he glanced down at his dog. Akamaru barked happily at his master, whom grinned and patted the dog's head in return.

"A d-diet ramen f-for me." Hinata said quietly. The old man nodded and went to get their orders.

"What have you guys been doing lately? I haven't seen you in such a long time! –tebayo! " Naruto nearly shouted.

"We've had a lot of missions lately. They were all pretty lame." The brown haired boy said, yawning.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata stuttered.

Akamaru's head jerked behind him and he started wagging his tail happily. His master did not notice, for he was busy talking.

"What? It's true." The brown haired boy, whom she called Kiba, said. "And-"

Though he had no time to finish since Akamaru had ran out of Ichiraku's, barking like mad. Kiba's head jerked to the direction he ran to, he rapidly stood up from his chair and started running after his dog.

"Akamaru!" He called out.

Akamaru did not stop running nor did he turn his head to his master.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled once more.

Akamaru turned around a corner and his master followed but-

_BAM!_

He fell down, hitting his head against the wall and winced in pain. He half opened his eyes and rubbed his head, cursing silently under his breath. A groan of pain caught his attention, he jerked his head up to where it came from. His eyes widen as he saw a young girl, sitting down, rubbing her back. Her brown hair fell in her face as she groaned in pain once more. He quickly sat up and ran over to her.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed. He handed her a hand. "Let me he-"

She slapped her hand away as soon as it was close to her. He looked down at her, shocked. She dusted the dirt off of herself and stood up. Kiba took the time to see how she looked: She had long brown hair, reaching just a little higher then the middle of her back, the most beautiful blue/green eyes he's ever seen in his life, tempting pink lips and a cute little nose. Her body was slim and curvaceous, she wasn't exactly skinny, but she was just the way he liked girls. Not skinny, but not fat either. Her long legs caught his attention next, they were long, slender and looked oh so soft. She was wearing a black shirt, which let her shoulders uncovered, and a mid-thigh length red striped black skirt, which revealed her long, slender, soft looking legs. His eyes wandered back to her eyes which were simply amazing to him.

She looked impatient.

"Done checking me out?" She practically hissed at him.

"I wasn't, I-" He paused when he saw her glare. "Okay maybe I was. But don't take it the bad way. You're really pretty that's all."

_Oh fuck. I can't believe I just said that. _He thought as his face turned a light shade of pink.

Her eyes soften and she giggled.

_He's not like the other guys. _She thought. _And he's pretty hot too. _She paused. _WOAH THERE! Maybe he's just playing with ya, doing the nice guy then BAM! He tries all sort of stuff with ya when you trust him. _

"Arf ! Arf !"

They directed their attention to the barking. And there stood Akamaru and another dog. The other dog was black, white paws, a white line all the way to her neck down to her back and a white patch on her nose. Akamaru was happily wagging his tail and was sniffing endlessly the other dog while occasionally licking her.

"Akamaru." He called, a smile playing his lips. Akamaru walked to his owner and sat in front of him.

"Is it your dog?" She asked as she petted the other dog.

"Yeah." He said casually. Kiba crouched down and patted Akamaru on the head. Akamaru walked back to the girl's dog and started playing with her.

Kiba stood back up and smiled at the girl. "Say, how about we take a walk?"

She frowned and shook her head. Kiba's smile was replaced by a sad one.

"Why not?"

She narrowed her eyes to the ground but then smiled. "I have to go home. But maybe another time, ne?"

Kiba smiled at her and nodded. She started running but then he called out to her and ran to her.

"Hey wait!"

She stopped and turned around to see him standing there, panting slightly. He looked up to her and smiled.

"What's your name?"

She smiled at him. "Hidei"

"Kiba" He introduced himself.

She smiled at him once more and turned around. Kiba stared at her as she walked away. "Oh and about the walk. Tomorrow morning at 8. Meet me at the park." She shouted as she waved.

"I'll be there!" He called out. He watched her walk away and disappears out of his sight.

His eyes soften. _See you tomorrow... Hidei_

Her eyes sparkled of joy. _See you tomorrow...Kiba

* * *

_

**And that's chapter one! **

**Review please! I'd love to know how I did. The NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno and NaruHina will appear a little later. **


	2. New Couples And Warming Up

**Okay so here's chapter 2 ! Thanks for reviewing too ! There's some ShikaIno in this chappie. And some SasuSaku! 33 huggles ShikaIno plushie huggles huge SasuSaku plushie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sighs sadly but I do own Hidei.

* * *

**

Kiba was waiting nervously to the park. He walked in circles endlessly, occasionally looking at the entrance of the park to see if Hidei was coming.

_Maybe she isn't coming. Maybe she changed her mind. _He thought as he walked in circles. He collapsed on a nearby bench. _Gotta calm down! Damn, it's just a walk. And it doesn't mean anything. You know.. It's not like I like her or anything.. _

His thoughts were interrupted by Hidei herself.

"Hi" She said as she smiled at him.

He quickly stood up from his bench and smiled.

"Hey"

They started walking together throughout the park.

"When did you get in Konoha? I really don't remember seeing you here." Kiba questioned as he looked at her.

She turned her head to look at him, then looked back. She smiled as she walked with him.

"Just yesterday. Maybe 2 hours before you crashed into me."

"About that" He said as he narrowed his eyes to the ground. "I'm really sorry. I was chasing after Akamaru and he turned around the corner and I was too much in a hurry to see if there was somebody there"

When he looked back up he saw her, no longer smiling but seemingly in thoughts. He put a hand over her shoulder, she immediately snapped back to reality and slapped his hand away. She glared at him. He rubbed his hand and stared at her, confused.

"Don't you dare touch me" She hissed.

Kiba watched as she stomped away.

_What the..?? What'd I do? _He thought, still rubbing his stinging hand.

He walked down the park and reached a field. He walked lazily in it, feeling guilty for some reason he didn't even know. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown shaggy hair. He sat down in the tall grass and sighed again.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba's ears perked up at the giggling voice. It sounded familiar...

"Shika-kun! Stop!" The voice said, giggling once more.

Kiba crouched down lower and slowly moved forward to where the voice was coming from. The sight in front of him made him want to burst out in laughter. There, lying on the grass, was Shikamaru and Ino. Not only they were lying on the grass, but Shikamaru was on top of Ino, kissing her neck, Ino's shirt was half open.

"...Ahem.." Kiba coughed.

Shikamaru's head jerked up and Ino blushed. Shikamaru rolled off of Ino and turned his head away, hiding a blush, muttering something.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Ino asked, pulling her shirt together.

"Well, I come here practically every day." Kiba said casually. "What are YOU TWO doing here?" He asked as he smirked.

Ino blushed, Shikamaru muttered a 'Troublesome' before turning his head away once more.

"Say I never thought you guys would get along one day. Especially in THAT way" Kiba said casually as he sat down and picked a flower. Ino's face flushed and she glared at Kiba. Shikamaru growled. "You know, since you guys always fought and never actually got along. And especially since Ino, you're a loud mouth and you would annoy Shikamaru endlessly. And Shikamaru, you're too lazy for Ino." Kiba said lazily as he threw the flower away. Ino's fists tightened, Shikamaru gave a death glare to Kiba. "Who would've thought a loud mouth like Ino would end up with a lazy ass guy like Shikamaru?" He asked as he raised his hands his in air.

That was it. He did it.

"KIBA!" Ino shrieked.

Kiba laughed and ran away before any blood would be shed. Ino stomped on the ground and shrieked out of frustration.

"I'LL GET YOU DOG BOY!" Ino shouted as loud as possible, raising her fist in the air.

Kiba simply waved as he still ran. "You guys have a happy loud and lazy family!" He called out as he laughed. (A/N: Kiba can truly be an ass sometimes right:P)

"UGH!" Ino shrieked again.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered.

"WH-" Ino started. But she got cut off by Shikamaru pulling her down on top of him, crashing his lips down on hers. She wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and kissed him back. Shikamaru switched positions so he was on top and started deepening the kiss. He pulled away and gave his famous smirk.

"Troublesome women. We'll go get flea bag later" He said.

She smiled innocently at him and pulled him back in another deep, hot, passionate kiss.

**Back to Kiba**

He chuckled. "Who would've thought Ino and Shikamaru would end up together one day?" He shrugged and smiled. "The world really is full of surprises."

He was on his way home when he passed by Sasuke and Sakura (A/N: In my story, Sasuke came back about 4 years after he went to sound. He killed Itachi, Orochimaru and the members of the Akatsuki. He came back a little more warm to everybody. He warmed up to Naruto and Sakura especially. Yea that's all I have to say for now. So basically they are 16 in my story alright?)

"Have you heard about that new girl, Hidei?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Hn" ...Habits die hard.

Sakura giggled but her eyes saddened as she continued. "I heard her clan was murdered."

Kiba flinched. _Her Clan.. murdered...?_

Kiba walked at a fair distance behind Sasuke and Sakura and listened to the conversation.

Sasuke looked at her, surprised.

"I know it's sad.. I've tried talking to her but she would only glare at me and push me away." She said sadly.

"Kind of like me before then, right?" Sasuke said. It was more of a statement then a question.

She nodded. "You know.. I feel really sorry for her.. I'd really want to help. Demo, she really seems distant. What should I do? Something to eat? " She asked, putting a finger under her chin, thinking. "Or maybe I could introduce her to a couple of people, so she could make friends. Or maybe.." she continued blabbing about possibilities, while resting her chin on her finger, which to Sasuke... made her look so damn _cute._

"What do you think Sasuke-kun?" She asked him.

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes then wandered to her pink rosy lips.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He stared at her tempting lips. Oh how he craved for her taste... oh how he was tempted to kiss her..

_Self control.. Just.. control yourself Sasuke... you can do it.. _He thought as he stared at those tempting pink rosy sexy lips. _Oh fuck it!_

"Sasu-" She was cut off by Sasuke's lips which came crashing down on hers, pinning her hands on a nearby tree. Sakura's eyes widen.

**CHANAROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE KISSED US!!!!!! **Said Inner Sakura.

_Oh shut up_ Sakura thought as she started kissing Sasuke back.

_Err... wow.. Now Sasuke and Sakura? Who's next? Neji and TenTen? _Kiba thought as he chuckled inwardly. He left the couple in search for Hidei.

**A little while after searching for Hidei...**

Kiba looked around the park, not seeing Hidei anywhere. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_Maybe I could ask Akamaru to find her... Wait... _He looked around and his eyes widen. _Where IS Akamaru?!_

And that's it... Kiba freaked.

**With Hidei**

**Hidei's POV**

I was sitting on a swing, watching Akamaru and Neiki play.

I smiled as I watched them play and lick each other.

_Neiki... At least you have somebody..._ I thought as I sighed.

"Hidei?" A familiar voice questioned.

I tilted her head to the side, and my eyes widened as I saw who had spoken.

**Kiba's POV**

"...Kiba?" She questioned.

I nodded and walked to her, taking a seat beside her.

"...I heard about your clan" I said hesitantly.

"Hn" She glared at the ground.

"I'm sorry.." I said as I looked apologetically to her.

She growled. "Yea I know. That's all they can ever say" She scoffed.

"It's not like you're the only one who lost somebody" I hissed. Usually I would've never been like that with her, but gosh!

She looked over at me, surprised. Then she frowned. "Heh! Stop making stuff up just to make me feel better dog boy" She growled.

That was it. I glared at her, a way I didn't know I could. She looked at me surprised once again, but not only because I glared at her, but cause' I had teary eyes. I scoffed and I stood up and started walking away.

"Akamaru." I called out, as calmly as I could. Nothing. "Akamaru!" I growled. Akamaru trotted up beside me, and narrowed his eyes. "We're going." I said as I shot another angry glare at Hidei. Stubborn, distant, cold Hidei.

_Stupid selfish people. _I thought. I started walking away when-

"I-I'm sorry..." Hidei called out.

I flinched and turned around.

"I'm really sorry. Please.. Stay.." She pleaded, her head bowed down. "Stay with me.. Kiba"

My eyes soften and I sat down on the swing beside her. Awkward silence.

**Normal POV**

"Why are you like that?" Kiba asked quietly after a while.

"I don't like getting close to others..."

"But why?" He pressured. He wanted to know her problems, he wanted to help her, and he wanted to be there for her.. he wanted to protect her.

"I don't wanna loose another person close to me again." She said as she hugged herself.

Kiba was about to put his hand on her shoulder, but she winced and grabbed his wrist, though not painfully. He stared at her.

"Please...don't."

Kiba retracted his hand, but he kept his eyes on her. He wanted to know why she didn't allow him to simply touch her. As if reading his mind, she answered his unasked question.

"I don't like being touched. Actually.. I HATE being touched." She said quietly.

Kiba stared at her, as if asking her to go on.

"I-I... I've had..." She paused and wiped some tears away. Kiba wanted so badly to embrace her right now.. "I've almost got raped." She finished quietly as she narrowed her eyes.

Kiba was shocked. His eyes then hardened. He narrowed his eyes to the ground and glared at it.

"If I ever find that bastard who did that I'll beat the fuck out of him." Kiba hissed under his breath.

Hidei looked at him shocked. Her eyes soften and she did something that surprised herself. But it surprised Kiba the most.

...She kissed Kiba on the cheek.

She narrowed her eyes to the ground in embarrassment. "Thank you, Kiba." She said shyly.

Kiba swallowed, his face flushed red color.

**A week later**

Kiba had learned a heck lot of more about Hidei. She warmed up to him a lot more, but she still refused to be touched. There had been certain times where he had been able to put his hand on her shoulder, and she didn't even mind much. He realised recently (A/N: That means today) that he liked Hidei a lot. He surprised himself. He, Inuzuka Kiba, had surprised himself, because he was a dog boy.. and he had a crush on a Neko. A cat. Yep. Life surely was full of surprises. He thought of Hidei and her beautiful blue/green eyes and he smiled.

He passed through by the graveyard and his smile faded. He narrowed his eyes to the ground and his eyes turned sad. He would never let anyone close to him die again...

_The rain was crashing down hard, it mixed itself with the blood splattered on the ground. His family's blood.. He dropped to his knees and stared at their bodies lying on the ground, lifeless._

"_No... no... this can't be happening.." He whispered disbelievingly._

_He clutched his head in his hands and screamed. He cries desperately, clutching to their bodies. He raised his now angry eyes full of sorrow, he hissed silently under his breath "I'll kill you Kogake"  
_

His fists tightened and he glared at the ground.

"One day.. I'll find you Kogake.. And I'll kill you.. for what you did.." He hissed angrily.

He was about to walk away when he heard faint sobbing. His ears perked up and he turned towards the direction it came from. It came from the graveyard. His eyes saddened.

_You're not the only one who lost somebody_ He thought sadly.

He turned around but flinched when he heard her voice. Hidei's voice.

"I wish you guys could be here" She said, sobbing.

He walked through the graveyard, following her voice. Finally, he found her. She was on the ground, head buried in her arms, crying on a gravestone.

"Hidei.." Kiba whispered softly.

She raised her red puffy eyes to him. "..Kiba.." She breathed.

He knelled down beside her and decided, whether he should or should not put a hand on her shoulder.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly. He looked down to see Hidei, her head buried in his chest, sobbing desperately. He flushed a light shade of red but wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her closer to him.

"Shhh.. It's alright Hidei.. It's alright.. everything's gonna be fine." He whispered softly as he stroked her hair.

Kiba felt her relax in his arms and the sobbing disappeared little by little. Once it was completely gone, Kiba looked down at Hidei to see she had fallen asleep. He picked her up bridal style and took her to his house. It's the only place he thought of that was safe, and it was the only place where he could watch over her. He laid her down in his bed and covered her with his warm covers. He tugged a brand of hair that had fallen on her face, behind her ear.

He put a mattress on the floor and laid down on it, he stole one last glance at the peaceful sleeping Hidei but then fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright! Chappie 2 done! I had fun making this. Woot, little cute fluff story :D Hope you liked the SasuSaku and ShikaIno parts. Not done with them yet :P **

**Review please! **


	3. Bad Dream And Dog Boy Saves The Day

**I update pretty fast don't I? Haha. I guess I just don't really have anything else to do... and I get some ideas for this story, sometimes they're too good that I don't wanna lose them. Yah...**

**Disclaimer: -gasp- I OWN NARUTO! –Gets bonked on the head by Daani- okay okay! I'll stop lying... –sigh- I don't own Naruto... BUT I do own Hidei.

* * *

**

**Hidei's dream**

_She was standing alone in the complete darkness. _

"_Where am I?" She thought aloud._

_She heard someone chuckle. Evilly._

_ She looked all around, searching for whoever did that. _

"_My, My... Isn't this Hidei. The survivor of the Neko Clan..." The voice said. _

_This voice sounded oh so familiar. So so familiar..._

"_Who are you?" She hissed._

_Another evil chuckle._

"_Show yourself!" She shouted._

"_As you wish..."_

_And he did. Oh she regretted it. She regretted to have ordered him to come out. There he was standing a couple of meters away from him. The man who had murdered her Clan. The one who had murdered her family in front of her own eyes. The man who haunted her. The man who made her life pitiful. _

"_K-Kogake..." She choked out._

_He took a few steps towards her, she backed up. She whimpered as she saw him coming closer. She wishes she could have the courage to fight him... But she never found the strength to fight after the night she almost got raped. She had lost against the man and she had to wish somebody could save her. And they did. It was purely luck. If it wasn't for that person, she would've gotten raped._

"_What is it my dear? Afraid?" Kogake whispered creepily._

_She whimpered and took a few steps backwards, only to fall. She screamed as she fell. She saw Kogake's face looking down at her, laughing. _

_She looked around herself to see she was no longer falling. She was standing in the middle of a field. Not just a field... But a field of dead bodies. She screamed in horror as she realised it was her Clan._

"_...Hidei..." called out a voice. It was faint. But she heard it clearly._

_She started freaking out. Her knees were shaking and could no longer support her. She collapsed on the ground. She hugged herself and cried._

"_Hidei" The voice called out, but this time more clearly._

_She jerked her head up and her eyes widen. There, standing in front of her, was her father. He smiled at her. Tears started filling her eyes._

"_...Father..." She breathed._

_He nodded. Her eyes widen again as she saw a sword pierce his skin. She screamed._

"_Father!" _

_Her father smiled and collapsed on the ground, revealing Kogake with a bloody sword._

"_Hidei!"_

**End of Dream**

"Hidei!" Kiba called out for what seemed like the tenth time.

Her eyes snapped open and she jerked up. "Father!" She called out.

Kiba looked at her worriedly.

"Father..." she murmured as she started falling.

"Hidei!" Kiba exclaimed as he caught her in his arms. He laid her down on his bed and stared at her, worry evident in his eyes.

"I have to bring her to the hospital" He whispered to himself.

**Hidei's POV**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

I tried blinking my eyes open, but they seemed too heavy. I felt something cold being laid down on my forehead. It was refreshing. I stayed there, not moving. I felt something tickle my right hand, it was so soft... I tried moving my hand, wanting to pet whatever it was. But I couldn't. I groaned. I felt so dizzy... I couldn't think straight.

"Hidei?" A male voice questioned.

I wanted to open my eyes. But I couldn't... I was so weak...

I felt something warm grab my left hand. Perhaps another hand?? Usually I would've wanted to pull back, but it seemed so comforting...

I heard somebody sigh loudly. "Oh Hidei... I wish I could help" The male voice whispered softly.

I smiled inwardly...

_Oh but you are helping, Kiba_

I felt drowsiness taking over me, and soon I had fallen in a deep sleep.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

I blinked my eyes open, revealing white everywhere.

_Where am I?_ I thought as I no longer felt so dizzy.

I heard somebody close exhale loudly. I lowered my eyes, wanting to know who was there. My eyes softened as I took a mental picture of what was right in front of my eyes. There he was, dog boy, Inuzuka Kiba, head buried in his arms which were lying on my hospital bed. His hand was grabbing mine tightly and possessively, as if never wanting to let go anytime soon. I felt the corner of my lips turn upwards in a small smile.

I stared at his peaceful sleeping face, black round patches could be seen under his eyes, like he hadn't slept for a long time. His hair was messy, some bangs falling in his face, some were just everywhere, and his clothes were slightly ruffled. Speaking of his clothes, he wasn't wearing the grey jacket anymore. Instead, he was wearing a white t-shirt and some dark pants. I couldn't help but notice the scars on his arms. There were many of them. I traced the line of one of them, it was bigger and longer then the other ones. Much more bigger and longer. His head jerked up and I pulled my hand away quickly.

"Hidei?" He said sleepily. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "You're awake" He said as he smiled.

I nodded and weakly smiled.

I looked at his tired eyes. "How long have you been here?"

He looked surprised by the sudden question. "I've been here ever since I brought you to the hospital." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You got me so worried" He said as he frowned.

"Since when am I at the hospital?" I asked. I couldn't help but smile. I certainly had been more then 2 days, seeing how tired he was, he probably didn't sleep much.

He flushed a light shade of pink and dropped his head down and mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." I said as I leaned towards him.

"6 days" He said louder as he looked up to me. He immediately turned his head away as he saw me staring.

"6 days?" I questioned, this time I was serious.

_How could I have been out for that long? Usually I'm just out cold for about 2-3 days... Shit... Maybe it's getting worse! _I thought as I started inwardly panicking.

"Something wrong?" Kiba asked, concerned.

I was about to shake my head but I stopped. Maybe I should tell him after all.

"Yea something is wrong." I said quietly.

He was alarmed. "What is it? Tell me. Maybe I could help" He said in a hopeful tone.

Damn. That boy is way too sweet.

I shook my head and smiled. "You can't help, demo, I think you have the right to know. It's not like you're going to go and tell everybody right?" I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

**Kiba's POV**

She shook her head and smiled. "You can't help, demo, I think you have the right to know. It's not like you're going to go and tell everybody right?" She said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

_Wait... Does that mean she... trusts me?_ I asked myself.

"Wait... You... trust me?" I muttered under my breath.

She smiled a bright smile and nodded. "You're not like any other guy Kiba." She said.

I couldn't help but blush. "How so?"

She sat down, Indian style. "Well," she started, she rested her head on her hand, thinking.

I poked her shoulder. "Hey! Is it really that hard to answer?"

She laughed heatedly. I melted inside.

"Usually guys tend to want to touch me all the time, if you know what I mean." My fists tightened. "But you don't. I mean all you did the first time you saw me was just trying to help me up. Others, they tried to hold hands, grab my ass or something like that" My teeth clenched together. "You're a really sweet guy Kiba. Not many guys are like that here." I blushed a light shade of pink. "But that's not really what convinced me. I met others guys who pretended to be nice and sweet."

"That's why you were distant at first, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Exactly." She paused, as if deciding whether or not she should continue. I stared at her. "But I never actually met one of them who actually cared for me."

I flinched. _Did she know?_ I held my breath.

"Really, you listened to what I had to say, you respected me, you respected the fact that I didn't like to be touched, you would always comfort me in that weird way of yours. You're a great friend Kiba" She paused. "Not many guys show that they care about a girl's feelings." She said as she stared at me. "It really means a lot to me, Kiba."

**Normal POV**

Kiba felt this giddy feeling in his stomach, it made him feel like he was sick, but in the same time... it made him feel so good.

He swallowed. "So.. About what you were to tell me.." He reminded her.

She nodded seriously. "Well.. You see, I have this kind of 'sickness' " She said.

Kiba looked at her shocked. His throat went dry. "Sickness?"

She nodded. "But not really that kind of sickness like cancer, it's just.." She paused to think, then sighed. "Let's just say I'm 'special' " She said while adding quotation marks.

"What do you mean 'special'?" He said, imitating her quotation marks.

She took a deep breath. "I have a split personality"

Kiba stared. "Doesn't basically everybody have one?"

She sighed. "Its not one of those kinds.. Mine is.. Well.. Let's say.. Real?"

Kiba shook his head, confused. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"I'm a Neko, you know that right?" He nodded. "Well, my cat side is my 'other side'. Every time I have those nightmares, I freak out, I'm always on the edge of a breakdown." He nodded again, telling her he was following. "If I ever breakdown and lose myself, my other side will come out. It will take over me. I'll lose myself in the process. And.. I'll... I'll turn into something horrible."

Kiba stared. "But..." He paused and thought. "Isn't there something we can do?"

Hidei narrowed her eyes. "I don't know" She admitted.

**Later on that day**

"You sure you're gonna be fine?" Kiba asked, as she was about to go home.

She nodded confidently, smiling. "I'm going to be fine, Kiba. Don't worry."

He smiled. "Alright, if you say so. See ya" He said, saluting her.

She giggled. "See ya!" She said turning around and walking away. While walking away she felt a bit sad, like she was leaving a part of herself. She really liked being in Kiba's company. He made her feel so good, he made her feel pretty, and he made her feel important.

_Why am I thinking about him? He's just a friend. Sure he makes me laughs and always has his way of cheering me up the way others can't, and he always makes me smile, and he even made me feel good the first day we met when he said I looked really pretty. I'm sure friends make friends feel really good and give them some funny little feelings. They do right? _She paused and looked over at people passing by.

_I'll prove myself. I'll choose 2 friends, a girl and a guy and I'll prove myself that that's what they do. _She thought as she reassured herself.

She spotted the perfect 2 people she could ever get.

_Perfect. _She thought as she grinned.

Not so far from where she was, a young boy and a young girl were walking down the streets. The boy had lavender eyes, long soft-looking black hair. He was wearing a blue unbuttoned shirt with a white t-shirt under, black pants, and black sandals. The girl had dark brow eyes, brown hair pulled up in two tiny buns. She was wearing a blue tank top with a long white knee length skirt.

She saw the girl skip forward, towards the grassy field, the boy stared at the girl intensely. She smile cheekily at the boy and threw her hands in the air, twirling. The boy kept his hands in his pocket and walked towards the twirling panda girl. The girl stopped twirling and fell, but the boy caught her before she could hit the ground. The boy stared at the girl who was now blushing ten shades of red, while she was still in the boy's arms. The boy gently helped her up.

_See, they're close friends, just like me and Kiba. And there's nothing going on between them. _Hidei thought triumphantly.

So much for being right.

He had not let go of his grip. Instead, he brought the girl closer to him. They stared intensely at each other. The boy grabbed her chin and leveled her eyes to his. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Hidei stared, disbelievingly. _Okay. Maybe I was wrong. But that STILL doesn't mean I like Kiba. Wait... Who even SAID I liked him? I mean-_ But her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey pretty girl" A male voice whispered sexily.

She flinched.

_She was walking back to her house, for another lonely night with Neiki. As she passed by an alley, she saw a tall man sitting against the wall. His eyes followed her as she walked by. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued walking. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders tightly. He bent down to her ear._

"_Hey, hey there pretty girl." He whispered strongly in her ear. She flinched and swallowed. "What are you doing here late at night?" He whispered again. She began shaking, she knew what was coming. He smirked. _

_She was pushed roughly on a wall, she winced but he mouth had already been covered by the man's mouth. He pressed his lips firmly against hers and forced his tong in her mouth. She struggled against him but it did nothing. He was way too strong for her. She did the only thing she could think of..._

_She bit him. Hard._

_He yelled in pain. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed as he held a hand to his bleeding lip. "What ARE you a fucking cat?!"_

_She wasn't really a cat, but she WAS a half cat after all. How ironic._

_She started running away but his hand grabbed her wrist firmly and painfully. She winced and let a small cry of pain. _

_She was pinned against the wall once more, now his hands were under her shirt. She whimpered, but he mouth was once again covered by him. Tears fell down her cheeks. She knew she was going to lose her virginity if she didn't fight back or if somebody didn't save her. She tried kicking him, but his hips held hers firmly against the wall. She cried more, as he started kissing her neck and ripping off her shirt. He covered her mouth with one of his hands, while the other was busy ripping off her shirt. Tears streamed down faster, she began losing hope. She struggled with all her might against the man, he simply squeezed her painfully against the wall. She let out another cry of pain. His hands had been down with her shirt, he covered his mouth with hers again, forcing his tong in. She whimpered and cried. That was all she could do. His hands had now reached her pants. Her eyes widen as he began unbuttoning her pants. He was about to pull them down when the man had been tackled to the ground. Hidei's eyes felt heavy, she collapsed on the ground. The last thing she saw was a man with spiky blond hair beating the hell out of a man. And then when he approached her, she saw blue eyes full of concern looking down at her. Then she blacked out_

She stared at the man in front of her. He was smirking, checking her out.

"Watcha doin' here?" He asked as he stepped forward. She stepped back and glared at him.

"Oh and you're a feisty one eh?" He chuckled. "That doesn't matter. I'll still get you." He said as his smirk grew wider.

**Hidei's POV**

My nails had started to grow longer, forming sharp, deadly claws. My canines grew longer and sharper. On top of my head, two cat ears started growing out. I knew my tail was going to grow next.

"You look just like Kogake told me. I think I'll be having quite some fun with you" He said as he smirked.

I flinched and my faced paled. I began shaking. I collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. I clasped my head in my hands when images ran through my mind.

"What's the matter now? You aren't so tough anymore now are ya, kitty cat?"

I started shaking more as his voice echoed through my mind. Tears started flowing down my cheeks.

He pinned me against the wall and I let out of a cry of pain and fear.

_No. Not again._

"Leave her alone" A familiar male voice said calmly but firmly.

The man turned his head towards the voice and released me from his grip. I collapsed on the ground, shaking, but I managed to look up to my saviour. I felt so relieved...In front of my eyes, dog boy was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and eyes closed. I stared at the calm boy leaning against the wall, a warm fuzzy feeling filling my whole body.

The man smirked. "What if I don't?" He asked, defying him.

"Then I'll beat the shit out of you. I'll make sure you won't be able to bother anyone again" He said as he opened his eyes, revealing, fierce, deadly, angry eyes. He clenched his teeth. Two canines could now be seen.

The man stared, he no longer looked like he wanted to fight dog boy.

"Y-You're from the I-Inuzuka Clan?" The man asked. I think it was more of a statement then a question.

Kiba closed his eyes again. "I am" He said calmly.

I stared at Kiba. _How can dog boy keep his self control? He's so calm..._

The man ran past Kiba, shouting an apology.

_Wow. He's scared of the Inuzuka Clan?_

Kiba opened his eyes and ran to me as soon as he saw my pale face and my shaking form. He knelled down in front of me, his eyes filled with concern stared intensely at me. He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulder.

_So warm... It's so warm... _I thought as my eyes started to close.

"Don't worry Hidei. I'm here. Everything's going to be fine." He said as he grabbed my shoulders.

My eyes slowly opened again.

"Stay with me, Hidei. You're strong, I know. Stay with me" He said gently as he grabbed my hand.

_Warm.. He's so warm.. _

A smile played my lips and I gave a light squeeze to his hand. "Thank you, Kiba." I said as tenderly as possible.

He smiled warmly. "Couldn't get you hurt again."

I laughed half heartedly. "You're too sweet Kiba." I said as I smile sweetly.

Something soft trickled my hand. I looked down to what it was and smiled. "Akamaru" I said quietly but happily. I petted his soft fur. I looked back at Kiba and smiled. "You know.. You always show up at the right place at the right time." I stated. He laughed. "Good timing I guess." He said as he shrugged.

"Maybe.."

There was a long silence. Then I remembered something...

"_Yea I know. That's all they can ever say"_

"_It's not like you're the only one who lost somebody" Kiba hissed._

That's right. He said he lost somebody. Well he didn't actually say it, but he was angry and upset. Which practically means he did.

"Kiba?"

"Hm?" He asked as he looked up at me.

"You said you lost someone." I paused and he narrowed his eyes to the ground. "W-Who was it?" I asked hesitantly.

He stayed silent. I concluded he didn't want to tell me. "Well if you don-"

"My family." He interrupted as he looked back up to me.

My throat went dry. I looked back down sadly as I saw the pain stinging in his eyes. It looked like a harsh subject for him.

"If you don't mind me asking..."

"When did it happen?" He finished for me.

I nodded. He sighed. "Last year." He muttered under his breath.

I almost gasped.

_...Last year? But it's so...traumatizing. He lost his family when he was 15... _

"How did you lose them?"

**Kiba's POV**

"How did you lose them?"

I winced inwardly. I knew the question was coming. I was prepared for it. But it still hurt.

My eyes hardened. "A man murdered them."

She looked down sadly and tilted her head to the side. Her eyes saddened more as she stared at what was in front of her. I looked at the same direction, wanting to know what made her sadder. I saw Neji and TenTen.

...Holding hands.

_What__? They actually ended up together?_ I thought, surprised.

She stared at them sadly. I knew what she felt. She was longing for someone. She wanted someone. She turned to look at me.

"Kiba?" She questioned.

I turned to look at her. "Yes?"

She narrowed her eyes to the ground. "Hold me" She whispered quietly.

I had heard her. Oh HELL I had heard her CLEARLY. I blinked. She looked up at me, her eyes soft, pleading and caring. She had never looked at me this way before. I hesitated.

But carefully I turned towards her and pulled her in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her shivering body and held her protectively and lovingly in my arms. She clutched my shirt with her hand and buried her head in my chest. It felt so right. Having her in my arms felt so damn right.

She seemed so small and so weak in my arms. A shivering form that needed protection.

I wanted to be the one to hold her.

I wanted to be the one to make things right for her.

I wanted to be the one to protect her.

* * *

**LOVE IS IN THE AIR! –Snickers- I'm in love with my own couple. THEY'RE SO DAMN CUTE! **

**Wow... This chapter was darn long. Oh well. I just got too much inspiration. **

**NejiTen Moment! Hehe! It was a small one but yea.. Oh well.. We'll see more of them later on. **

**Hope you liked this chappie ! **

**Review please! **


	4. Realisation

**Weeeee!! Chappie 4 :D I wuv this story. DAMN! I should've updated earlier today cuz I lost a really good idea for this! –slams head against keyboard several times- STUPID STUPID STUPID ME! –Continues to slam head then gets dizzy- Ahh..eehhh...the world is so twirly..**_**THUMP**_** –falls on ground, barely conscious-**

**Disclaimer: -still on floor- I don't own Naruto –puts hand over aching head- ahhhh... but I do own Hidei.

* * *

**

It was a cold, stormy, rainy night. Akamaru was sleeping at his owner's feet, shivering every time the thunder roared. That poor dog was afraid of thunderstorms. Kiba himself wasn't sleeping very well. He was twisting and turning constantly in his bed.

Let's see what's bothering him shall we?

**Kiba's nightmare**

"_Yahoo!!!" Kiba shouted as he jumped in the air. "Good job Akamaru! We did it! We mastered the new technique mom taught us!" He said enthusiastically giving a thumbs up to Akamaru. Akamaru wagged his tail and barked happily at his master._

"_Arf ! Arf !"_

_Kiba's grin grew wider. "Yea you're right! We should show her right away! Let's go!"_

_He ran out of the field, on the way to his house. The sky had gone dark, very __very__ dark. "Mom!" Kiba shouted, as got closer to his house. "Mom! We did it! We mast-" _

_THONK. CRASH. BAM. SLICE. Scream._

_Kiba flinched. Akamaru whimpered and climbed in Kiba's shirt. The rain started pouring down hard. He walked hesitantly towards his door. Just as he grabbed the knob, the door blasted in pieces, sending Kiba flying a couple of meters away. Kiba instantly put his arms around his jacket where Akamaru was, protecting Akamaru from the impact. He groaned in pain as he landed. When he opened his eyes he saw his mom fighting another man. In fact, this man was his father's best friend. His eyes widen in shock._

"_Kogake?" He whispered quietly to himself. _

_He shook his head. "Friend or not, I will not let him attack my family!" Kiba growled. Akamaru barked in agreement._

_Kiba ran towards Kogake, only to be thrown back by his mother._

"_Stay out of this! Hide!" She commanded._

_Kiba shook his head stubbornly. "No!"_

_Kogake took the opportunity to hit Kiba since he had let his guard down._

"_Kiba!" His mother shouted._

_She pushed Kiba out of the way and blocked Kogake's attack, sending him a hard punch in the jaw. _

"_I don't care what you want, I am ordering you to go hide! You will not be a part of this fight! It's too dangerous!" Kiba's mother yelled. "Now GO!" She hissed._

_Kiba hesitantly nodded. He ran, as his mother told him to, he ran against his own will. _

"_Be safe mother. Please." He whispered as he ran through the forest and the rain. He was so deep in his thoughts at this moment he had not watched where he was going. He tripped on a root of a tree and fell down, hitting his head against a rock. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a painful scream. _

**End of nightmare**

Kiba jerked up as his eyes snapped open. He was panting heavily, his beautiful tan face was covered in sweat as well as his well toned chest.

"Bad dream...again...Damn..." he whispered to himself, panting heavily.

His fists tightened and he gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes in anger.

_CRACK!_ The thunder roared.

He heard Akamaru's whimpering and gathered the dog his arms, patting his head reassuringly. He turned his attention to his window and he frowned at the sight of the heavy rain and hard wind. He didn't like that. He felt as if something bad would happen.

For some reason, he felt as if Hidei needed him. He felt as if he needed to go see her.

"Akamaru" Kiba called firmly. Akamaru's head jerked up strongly. Kiba glanced at the thunderstorm through his window. "We're going to help Hidei." He said as he looked down to his dog again. Akamaru barked in agreement.

They both ran out of the door, Kiba grabbed weapons and a jacket on his way out.

**With Hidei**

She winced and gasped in pain as she was thrown against a tree. She let herself fall down and panted, spitting out some blood.

"And I thought you were stronger then that" Her enemy said lazily as he laid his back against a tree near her.

She hissed at him and launched at him, claws drawn. He smirked and dodged the attack by sidestepping. Now it was Hidei's turn to smirk. Her tail grabbed her opponent's arm firmly and she pulled herself with her tail, launching herself once more at her enemy. He was caught off guard and was surprised. She swung her hand across his face several time and then dug her claws in his legs. He yelped in pain and stepped backwards causing him to fall. She landed gracefully on the ground and glared at the man on the ground.

He stood up and smirked. "Getting serious I see."

She glared at him. "Let the real battle begin" She hissed.

**With Kiba**

**Kiba's POV**

Akamaru stopped instantly and sniffed the air. He growled and glanced behind him. I had stopped too and I was now staring at him. My teeth clenched together.

"Yea I know Akamaru, I smell it too." I said seriously. "The smell of blood."

We both ran faster then before and hoped to god we weren't going to be too late. We both knew it was not only blood, but Hidei's blood, as well as another's.

**With Hidei**

**Hidei's POV**

I hissed at the bloody man in front of me.

_Damn! Why won't he just die?! _I thought angrily.

I sprang forward, making a couple of hand signs.

"Tsaikyken eta kisane no jutsu!" I shouted. (A/N: don't even try to google up this thing. Each jutsu I write are invented words. Well.. some of Kiba's aren't since I know a couple of them.)

It was the first time I had used a jutsu in a long time. I had given up fighting long ago. I only fought with fists. I barely fought as a real Neko. Even less a Koraiyo.

I watched as my claws grew sharper and deadlier, and I watched as they started glowing a purple color. The man was now standing up, actually, he was barely standing up. But damn that guy can take a punch. I growled as I launched myself to him, but the second I was about to reach him, I felt a sharp pain run through my side and I fell rolling on the ground.

Ouch. That was a punch full of chakra I had received. I weakly tried to sit up, only to be kicked down once more. I looked up to see a women, smirking down at me. She had to be in at least her early twenties. The woman had short dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a large scar spread from under her left eye, to her right cheek. I stared at her and her smirk disappeared.

"What are you staring at you cat?!" she spit out.

The guy joined the woman and looked down at me furiously.

"Think Kogake will be happy if we kill her?" The man growled.

I nearly choked on myself as I heard his name. My eyes hardened and I tried standing up, only my muscles gave up and let me fall on the ground.

The woman hissed at him and slapped him. "He wants her alive" She said as she looked down at me.

"But I doubt he'll mind if we hit her a little more" She said as her look turned playful.

My eyes widen and I looked over to them. They were slowly walking towards me, a sickening smirk plastered on their faces. I saw them launch towards me and I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come. But I felt nothing.

_SWOOOSH_

"Gatsuuga!" A voice I knew all too well shouted.(A/N: I don't know if I spelled Gatsuuga right..)

I weakly smiled and opened my eyes to see Kiba and...another Kiba? I blinked.

**Kiba's POV**

As I saw two strangers launching at a badly injured Hidei, I wasted no time. I threw two kunais at them and prepared myself for my jutsu

"Gatsuuga!" I shouted as Akamaru and I started hitting those two strangers, spinning at an incredible speed. We hit them about 3-4 times each and stopped as they were thrown against a tree.

I wasted no time and ran to Hidei who seemed on the edge of blacking out.

**Hidei's POV**

The two Kiba's came running towards me, but on their way, one of the Kiba's poofed in a dog. Well Akamaru to be precise. I smiled inwardly.

_Transformation jutsu huh?_

I let out a low chuckle, then coughed.

"Hidei!" Kiba called out, worriedly.

"Nice timing again" I said as I weakly smiled.

He kneeled down beside me. "Don't talk" he said firmly.

I shook my head. "Don't tell me what to do, dog boy" I said quietly, now entering a coughing fit.

_Damn. I'm going at it again._

His eyes stared at mine, filled with worry.

"You're looking at me as if you think I'm gonna die" I said as I chuckled.

I couldn't help but notice the corner of his mouth turn upwards in a smile. He chuckled and poked my forehead.

"You had me worried... again"

I chuckled and smiled at him. "Aa. Guess I'm just like that"

He laughed and looked down at me, watching how badly injured I looked.

"You don't look THAT bad but I still have to take you to the hospital."

I nodded. I knew what he was going at.

"Go on. Pick me up and bring me to the hospital." I said quietly.

He nodded and leaned forward, his arms sliding under my back. I felt his hot breath trickle my face as he picked me up and I felt my face burn up. He smelled so... sweet. He picked me up bridal style and looked down at me, wanting to see if I was still okay with it. I simply stared at his soaked form. He stared at me with such concern and intensity that I felt my blush turn deeper. He frowned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have a fever or something? You look a little red."

I simply stared at him. His soaked hair made him look oh so much hotter then usual.

His head jerked up when he heard a twig twitch. The two strangers were gone.

"They're gone" I said as my eyes hardened in a glare.

Kiba shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Right now, the only thing that matters is bringing you to the hospital." He said in a serious tone.

I stared at he started running towards the Konoha hospital, the way his soaked hair fell in his face just made me feel all giddy inside. I felt my eyes starting to close, and I felt his grip tightening itself around my body. I smiled a small smile and snuggled my face in his chest.

**Kiba's POV**

As she snuggled her head in my chest I felt a blush creep on my face. Damn Hidei's got me worried. I know she'll be fine but I can't help but worry about her every time she's hurt. As I reached the Konoha hospital I looked down at Hidei to see her sleeping peacefully, her hand clutching my shirt.

"What are you staring at dog boy?" She mumbled.

I noticed the smile playing her lips. I blushed at looked up to see Sakura with a clipboard. She looked up too and I saw her surprised face when she saw me. Probably due to the fact that I was carrying quite badly injured Hidei.

She instantly ran to me, examining Hidei. "What happened?!"

"I'll explain to you when you take care of her" I said in a serious tone.

She nodded and motioned to me to follow her. She led me to a room and told me to put Hidei down on the hospital bed. I put her down on the bed and felt her warmth leaving my body. Apparently Hidei had fallen asleep a little while ago.

Sakura healed Hidei completely, only she said Hidei needed to rest a while at the hospital.

"What's up with you, you look...so worried Sakura asked as she saw my worried, caring face staring at Hidei's bandaged form.

Before I could say anything she gasped and took my hand, leading me out of the room.

"Sakura what are you d-"

"YOU LOVE HER!!" She squealed.

I flinched and blushed a light red color. "WHAT THE HELL SAKURA!"

She giggled.

My blush deepened. "I don't like her" I staid firmly, still blushing.

Sakura laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I shouted, turning my head away from embarrassment.

"Since when?" She asked, excited.

I twitched. "Since when what?"

"Since when do you love her?" She squealed.

I twitched again. I REFUSED to answer.

She squealed in such a high pitched voice I had to cover my ears. "So you DO love her!"

My blush deepened in a deep tomato color.

"THIS IS SO CUTE!!!!!!"

"What is?" A monotone voice asked.

We both turned our heads around to see Sasuke. Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, engulfing him in a large bear hug. He hugged her back nonetheless.

"Kiba loves Hidei" Sakura said as she giggled.

"I DON'T!" I said as I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"Sakura has a talent for seeing those things. I can't say I don't believe her. Even there, it is quite obvious that you at the very least, like her." Sasuke said as he put an arm around Sakura.

My blush deepened if it was even possible. "I'm going to see if Hidei's awake" I said.

**Normal POV**

They watched as Kiba walked in her hospital room. Sakura was about to follow when Sasuke kept a firm grip on her.

"Sasuke-kun !" She squealed as Sasuke pulled her close to him and started kissing her neck.

Sakura giggled. "I guess you want me to stay with you?" She purred in a seductive voice.

"Hn" He mumbled as he moved his lips from her neck to her lips.

"I guess that's a yes" She said between kisses.

**With Kiba and Hidei**

After he entered the room, he closed the door quietly, not taking his eyes off of Hidei's bandaged form. His eyes soften and he sat down beside the bed.

He took her hand and gently stroke it, he immediately took his hand away as he saw he stir in her sleep. He stared in awe at her sleeping form and smiled softly.

_Sakura's right. _He thought as he finally accepted his true feelings for Hidei.

He reached out and gently stroke Hidei's cheek, unconsciously smiling as he did so.

_Even though I didn't want to admit it before, I do now. But how would she react if she knew how I felt about her?_

_Sigh_

He bent down and planted a kiss on Hidei's forehead.

_She's got me hooked. Man I love that girl

* * *

_

**-squeals- I LOVE THIS COUPLE!! Chappie done! Just in time too! I have to go to bed. –sigh- first day of school tomorrow. Anyways. I'll be sure to update soon:D**

**Review please!**


	5. The Accident

**OMG!! IM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated it's been so long! I wanted to update sooner but I had no time! I'm really sorry guys! Well, I'll make sure this is long enough, that way you guys won't have a short update right after I was gone for so long! Hehe!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto –tear- but I do own Hidei.

* * *

**

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!!! BAKA!!" Kiba yelled as loud as he could as he ran after the orange loud mouth.

"IIE!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KIBA!!"

**Now what could have happened for Kiba to be that mad at Naruto? Let's take a look shall we?**

_**About 10 minutes earlier**_

He bent down and planted a kiss on Hidei's forehead.

_She's got me hooked. Man I love that girl_

For some odd reason, Kiba had not heard the door slam open.

"NANI!? KIBA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A familiar loud mouth ninja asked.

Kiba flinched but removed his lip still placed on Hidei's forehead. He turned towards the hyper ninja, whose jaw had literally dropped to the floor.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked, dumbfounded.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger towards Kiba.

**Hidei's POV**

"Naruto?" I heard somebody say.

_Kiba?_

I stirred and slowly opened my eyes, I stared dumbfounded as I saw Naruto pointing at Kiba, and his mouth dropped wide open on the floor. Neither of them had noticed I was awake.

"SO SAKURA WAS RIGHT!? YOU LIKE HIDEI?!"

Kiba's face flustered a deep red color.

My eyes widen in shock and I gasped.

_Kiba... Likes me?_

Kiba flinched when he heard me gasp.

**Kiba's POV**

"SO SAKURA WAS RIGHT!? YOU LIKE HIDEI?!" Naruto yelled.

I blushed a deep red color and stared at Naruto in embarrassment. Like I didn't have enough bad luck, I heard somebody gasp. It came from behind me. I froze.

_Oh god. OH dear god. OH MY FUCKING GOD! NO! _I was panicking. _She heard? On no. She can't have. She CAN'T._

"Kiba?" She squeaked. My back was still turned away from her. "You...like me?"

_Oh no. She had heard. DAMNIT NARUTO!_

I didn't have time to respond to Hidei, for anger had taken over me.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!!! BAKA!!" I yelled as loud as I could as I began to run after the loud mouth.

"IIE!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KIBA!!"

_**Present time**_

Naruto had run out the door in such a hurry he wasn't even looking where he was going.

_BAM!_

A female voice squeaked and both fell down on the floor.

"Itai..." The blue eyed ninja muttered under his breath.

"N-Naruto-kun?" The voice stuttered. I didn't even have to guess who it was after that...

**Normal POV**

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned as he looked up.

And there she was, sitting on the floor, a pained look on her face.

"HINATA!" The loud mouth ninja shouted, worry evident in his voice.

"GOMEN! GOMEN! I really didn't mean to! You see I was running away from Kiba because he was going to kill me and I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

Hinata giggled, interrupting Naruto. Naruto stared at her dumbfounded.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Hinata shook her head and giggled again. "N-Nothing" She said as she smiled shyly.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

_Hinata's weird._ Naruto thought as he stared at the lavender eyed girl.

He brushed himself off and stood up offering Hinata a hand. She nodded and grabbed his hand. As he pulled her up they were awfully close to each other. Naruto looked at Hinata closely; she sure had changed in all these year...

_Hinata's prettier now. Not that she wasn't before. She was always pretty. Just not like now... Now she's... well she's... _He stared at the hyuuga girl and remarked that he face was becoming redder and redder. He smiled at her warmly. _...Beautiful_

"Oi, Hinata?" Naruto asked, his voice quieter then usual.

The hyuuga girl raised her lavender eyes to the boy's cerulean blue eyes. "Hai?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes to the ground. Had she caught a glimpse of nervousness deep within them for a second?

"Do you wanna, you know... Maybe get some ramen with me some time?" He asked quietly as he raised his blue eyes to hers again.

She stared at those eyes, sparkling with joy and hope. Her mind was still registering what was happening. Was Naruto Uzumaki, he long time childhood crush, asking her out on a date?

She blushed a deep crimson color as she realised he was. To Naruto's surprise, she launched herself in his arms, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"H-Hai! I'd love to!"

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her petite form.

**Now where is Kiba?**

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap...CRAP! _

Kiba walked around in circles, thinking about what had just happened.

_This is not possible, it can't have actually happened. Nope. Not at all. Tch. Maybe I'm having a nightmare again. _Kiba stopped and pinched himself. Hard.

"YOW!" He yelped.

"Itai..." Kiba muttered.

"Kiba? What are you trying to do?" A familiar female voice asked.

Kiba flinched and turned his head around.

He smiled as he saw at the weapon mistress standing in front of him. "Oi, TenTen." (A/N: HA!! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE HIDEI EH!?)

She smiled and nodded. "Why did you just pinch yourself?"

He shrugged. "Trying to wake up from a nightmare. How are things with Neji?"

She giggled. "Great! He's starting warm up, he's not the hyuuga ice cube anymore." She paused and grinned widely. "How are things with Hidei?"

**Kiba's POV**

I blushed. "We aren't together."

She laughed heartedly. "Not yet"

I grunted. And someone else giggled. I froze and slowly turned my head.

_Oh god._

I stared at her. The girl who had captured my heart. Neko girl. Hidei

TenTen smiled and walked away. As she walked away she called out "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!"

We both blushed and I looked down.

"So... Is it really true?"

I swallowed, trying to get the dryness out of my throat. "If what is true?" I asked, raising my eyes to her green/blue eyes.

They were oh so captivating.

"You know what I'm talking about Kiba" She said as she frowned.

I decided to play cool... How stupid of me. "No I don't. Tell me"

She glared at me, I inwardly winced as she did so. Then her eyes soften and she narrowed her eyes to the ground. "Is it true... That you like me?" She asked me quietly as she raised her eyes to mine.

I stared at her and prepared myself to say the biggest lie in my life.

"No I don't" I lied.

Had I dreamed or did I really see pain in her eyes for a second?

**Hidei's POV**

"No I don't" He said.

For some reason I felt so hurt.

_Why do I feel like this? Why am I hurt? It's what I wanted to hear right? I didn't want Kiba to like me right? I don't like him._

**No.. More like you love him.**

_Eh? Who the hell are you?_

**I am your inner self.**

_My Neko side?_

**No your inner self.**

_Oh my god.. How many me's are in here?!_

**As far as I know 3**

_Oh. Well what makes you say I love him? I don't even like him._

**Because I am you and yes we do love him. **

"Hidei?"

I snapped back to reality and faked yet another smile.

"I'm fine!" I said a bit too cheerily.

He stared at me with worry evident in his eyes.

"Well I have to go Kiba! So I'll see you another time, ne?" I smiled such a wide smile I swear to god I think he must've figured out it was a fake one. "Ja ne!" I shouted as I ran towards my home.

**Normal POV**

Kiba stared as Hidei ran down the park.

_What's wrong with her?_

**Bastard you broke her heart.**

_Huh? Who the hell are you?_

**I'm you.**

_Oh_

**BAKA!! I'm your inner self!**

_You were saying?_

**I'm saying you just broke her heart.**

_Nani? How could that happen if she didn't like me?_

**You truly are an idiot.**

_That means you are too._

**...don't play smart with me...**

Kiba was now sitting down a tree, watching the sunset. Now having an battle with his inner self.

**Don't you even realise she likes you?**

_She doesn't._

**Heh. Sure.**

_She doesn't okay?_

**Okay fine. Whatever you say.**

"Oi, Kiba!"

Kiba slightly turned his head and saw a certain person with an orange jumpsuit running towards him.

_There's only one ninja who wears orange..._ Kiba thought as he sighed. _And just when I thought I was gonna have peace for a second. _

Nonetheless, he smiled his usual cheeky smile and gave Naruto a peace sign.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Demo, why are you sitting there alone?" Naruto asked as he climbed the tree, taking a seat next to Kiba.

"Just thinking"

Naruto chuckled and elbowed Kiba gently. Kiba looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking about Hidei?" Naruto asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

**Kiba's POV**

"Thinking about Hidei?" Naruto asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

_Was I that obvious!?_

I almost fell down the tree (A/N: Anime style :P) and I started blushing a deep crimson color.

"Was not" I mumbled as I resumed my calm position.

Naruto laughed heartedly and slapped my back, making me ALMOST fall down the damn tree. I caught the branch and dug my nails into it, stopping me from falling down. Naruto smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Gomen.."

I sighed. "It's fine"

**Hidei's POV**

_Sob_

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Another sob_

-

-

-

-

-

_I shouldn't be crying... Big deal, Kiba doesn't like me. _

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Sob_

-

-

-

-

-

"What should I do?" I whispered quietly, wiping big fat tears away from my eyes.

**Kiba's POV**

_Jump_

_Just a little further_

_Jump_

_We're almost there._

_Jump_

_What am I gonna tell her? Sorry? But then she won't understand why I'm apologizing._

_Jump_

_Maybe Naruto is right. Maybe I __**should**__ tell her._

**Flashback.**_  
_

_Naruto began swinging back and forth on the tree branch, smiling._

_"Why don't you tell her?"_

_"Tell who?"_

_He rolled his eyes and poked my forehead._

_"Hidei, silly."_

_I grunted and narrowed my eyes to the ground._

_"I can't" I finally said after a while._

_"Nani? Doushite?" Naruto asked as he stared at me dumbfounded._

_I blushed a light shade of pink and continued to stare at the ground._

_"It just doesn't come out..."_

_Naruto stared at me weirdly. "Huh? What do you mean?"_

_I slapped my forehead. "I mean that when I want to say it, it's like it gets stuck in my throat. It doesn't come out of my mouth."_

_Naruto's mouth formed an "o"_

_"Well you should go and tell her soon! You'll lose her if you don't. And only Kami knows what'll happen. She might leave one day and then you'll regret not telling her."_

_I stared at him shocked. Had Naruto given me an actual useful advice?_

_"Naruto, I never knew you could give such good advice..." I said as I frowned._

_He scratched the back of his head. "Kaka-sensei told me that once. I... was searching for advices.. to.. tell Hinata I liked her.." He said as a blushed made its way to his cheeks._

_I laughed and smiled. "Well thank Kakashi-sensei for me"_

_And I began running in the direction of Hidei's house._

**End of flashback.**_  
_

_**Just how the hell am I going to tell her I love her?

* * *

**_

**YAY!! CHAPPIE DONE!!! I did it long enough, ne? Hope you enjoyed! Cuz I know I did... –snickers- teehee!! I love making Kiba blush and feel uneasy... hehehehe... mwuahahahahaha!!!**

**Kiba: ... -- '**

**Hidei: -cough-**

**Me: ... **

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: ... How did you get here?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: HN –sticks tong out to him-**

**Kiba: You're such a child –hugs-**

**Hidei: -pout- and I don't even get a hug. I'm the one you're in love with aren't I?**

**Kiba: -hugs Hidei- **

**Me: YAY GROUP HUG!! –group hug with Hidei and Kiba-**

**Lee: YOSH !! GROUP HUG?! HOW YOUTHFUL!! –joins group hug-**

**Me: -drags Sasuke and Sakura in group hug-**

**Ino: LOOK SHIKA-KUN!! It's a group hug! –joins in group hug- Come on and join in! **

**Shikamaru: how trouble- -gets interrupted by Ino dragging him in-**

**Me: -separates from group hug- Alright people I'm done with my random role playing thing. I hope you guys liked this one! I'll update as fast as I can! **


	6. Confessions

**I was sooooooo bored in French class that I started thinking to anything related to Naruto. Yes, I know... Quite... Weird... LOL ! But yea it went to thinking about all the characters in the show, to the episodes (218 to be precise :P), to the stories, to my story ! I have no clue how but I ended up having this GREAT idea for this update... So not wanting to lose it, I decided to update as soon as I could when I got home. That is after making supper. Anyways.. Enjoy !

* * *

**

**With Hidei**

**Hidei's POV**

I was kneeling on the floor, crying my heart out. I felt such pain, SUCH pain it was almost unbearable.

He doesn't like you... A voice inside my head whispered

I cried harder and slammed my fist in the wall, creating a huge hole.

He hates you... The voice whispered again

"Shut up! Kiba would never hate me! He saved me!"

He will leave you... The voice said

"No! He won't leave me!" I shouted.

He will leave you... Just like everybody else did.

"NO !! He told me he would never leave me ! He told me he would always be there for me !"

The voice chuckled. I shivered in fear as I felt a presence within me. So.. strong... So... Scary...

He lied The voice said at last. He's a liar.

I sobbed "no" several times, not wanting to believe the voice.

I sobbed even harder as I reminisced all the memories I had with him.

**Flashback**

'_I laughed as Akamaru ran into the legs on his owner, making him trip and fall to the ground._

"_Clumsy now are we?" I teased._

_He shook the grass out of his hair and noticed a beautiful small flower beside him. He took it gently and handed it out to me._

"_Here" He said with a smile, a faint blush making his way to his cheeks._

_I hesitantly reached out and took the flower, making out fingers touch. Normally I wouldn't have liked the feeling of touching another.. But... Every time he would touch me... It would always be a careful, gentle touch. I smiled and mumbled a shy thank you._

_He stood up and brushed himself off, shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking again. _

"_Ano, Kiba?" I said, trying not to sound so shy._

_He turned his handsome face towards me, his wolf eyes staring into mine. _

"_Yea?"_

_I tugged a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled shyly._

"_Why did you give me a flower?"_

_His lips parted, but he closed his mouth again. It was as if he was hesitating to say something. His eyes narrowed to the ground and he dropped his head low._

_Had I done something wrong?_

_Finally he raised his wolf eyes to my eyes and smiled such a warm, true smile I felt like I was melting inside._

"_Cause' it's beautiful. Just like you."_

_He then immediately turned his head in front of him and started walking again._

_A blush made its way to my cheeks and I stared at his back for a while. I broke out of my trance when he stopped and called out my name._

"_Ano, Hidei, are you coming or not?"_

_I smiled and nodded and ran to him, walking closer to him then I usually did.'_

**End of Flashback**

A smile almost made its way to my lips as I remembered that day. It was a couple of days ago, before the battle incident. But a frown instantly replaced my smile as I remembered what had happened earlier.

_No. I don't like you. _He had said.

I felt more tears sting my eyes and I let them fall down.

All my hopes came crashing down, right when I realised he had meant it.

Just when that happened, a sharp pain ran through my mind. I couldn't help but scream a painful scream.

**With Kiba**

**Kiba's POV**

My ears perked up as I heard a voice scream. Such a painful scream, so full of agony. That voice was none other then Hidei's.

"Hidei!" I shouted worriedly.

I picked up my pace and pushed away the worst scenarios of what could have happened to her.

"Hang on Hidei. I'm coming" I muttered under my breath.

**With Hidei**

**Hidei's POV**

I let out another scream as the pain grew bigger. My hands were shaking as I held my head.

"W-What's happening to me?" I mumbled weakly.

Another wave of pain ran through my mind. I screamed in agony and shook my head, trying to shake the pain out.

Foolish Hidei... The voice from earlier said. You cannot stop me from coming out now.

My eyes widen as I now knew who it was. It was Kai. My Neko's demon.

_No...No... I can't let you out Kai!_

Kai chuckled. Feel the pain. Try and endure it.

Another wave of pain hit me. I cried in agony as it came, this pain was so unbearable !

I wanted to die.. Instead of feeling this pain... I wanted to die.

My eyes started to close, I was on the very edge of passing out. My body started to fall.

But something, or rather somebody caught me.

"Hidei" The voice I knew all too well said softly.

I felt my body being engulfed in a warm embrace.

**Kiba's POV**

I had come just in time. If I wouldn't have been there, she could've hurt herself.

I was highly confused. What happened to her? She was so cold.. Her body was so cold. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and she was breathing heavily.

She caught my attention again as she cried in agony.

"What's happening Hidei!? Tell me!"

I felt her body flinch.

**Hidei's POV**

The liar has come back... I shall kill him...

No ! NO !! DON'T HURT HIM !!

I felt anger rise. An anger that was not mine. I could not stop it. I could not stop myself. Before I knew it, Kai had nearly taking control over my entire body.

"Kiba" Kai/I said angrily.

**Normal POV**

Kiba stared at Hidei, confused by the sudden angry voice. What was wrong with her all of sudden?

Her eyes shot open to reveal dark, angry, purple eyes.

_This isn't Hidei..._ Kiba thought.

She struggled against him and tried getting out of his grip. She hissed and glared at Kiba with such force he was taken aback. He saw her claws start to grow deadlier, he saw her teeth growing out in sharp ones, he watched as fur appeared over her body. Black fur. Her fur started to grow more and she struggled even more. A black fury tail started to appear. A pair of long black ears started to grow out of her head. Her eyes had turned into a deeper shade of purple and were now terrifying, her claws had turned into something so deadly looking, and her teeth looked so sharp. Kiba was terrified.

"_If I ever breakdown and lose myself, my other side will come out. It will take over me. I'll lose myself in the process. And.. I'll... I'll turn into something horrible."_ He remembered she had said that.

'Hidei' dug her claws in his skin and hissed at him. She still hadn't finished transforming !

**Kiba's POV**

I winced and held back my yell as her claws dug in my skin.

I'm not afraid to admit it. Hidei terrified me in her current state. Such a murderous looking...

But I could not let her other side take over her. I pulled 'Hidei' closer to me and hugged her. I hissed in pain as she dug her claws deeper in my skin.

"Hidei.. Fight back" I said with clenched teeth, trying to hold back yet another yell of pain.

Nothing.

I felt the tears fill up my eyes as I stared at what she had become.

_Hidei did not deserve this..._

I let my tears fall down and I pulled Hidei as close as possible. She could not dig her claws in my skin anymore, but she was struggling more then ever. I resisted her kicks and her punches and ignored her glares and growls.

I bent my head down and leaned it on her shoulder, still letting tears fall down.

"Fight back, Hidei. I know you are strong enough. Fight." I whispered in her ear.

The next thing she did...

She bit my neck.

I bit my lip, holding back my scream. "Please...For me" I pleaded.

She let out a low growl and her teeth seemed to have loosened their grip on my neck, but she still kept a firm grip on it.

I nuzzled her neck and tightened my grip around her. "Hidei I-" I paused. The words were stuck in my throat. I couldn't let them out. "I-" I paused again.

**Damnit Kiba! SAY IT!!**

I closed my eyes. She growled a deep growl.

"I love you" I breathed out.

She flinched. I sucked in a deep breath, waiting for the next move she was going to make.

After what seemed like forever, she took out her fangs out of my neck and she pulled back. The fur went back in her skin, her claws went back to normal and her ears disappeared. She pulled away from the hug and stared at me, her green/blue eyes boring into mine.

"Hidei I-"

I was interrupted as Hidei's lips were placed on my own. My eyes widen in shock, and I was too shocked to even respond. She pulled away dropped her head down in embarrassment. I looked down, still confused and shocked.

"Sorr-"

I cut her off as I pulled her in another kiss.

**Hidei's POV**

I couldn't believe it... Kiba had told me he loved me. I pulled away from the hug and stared at him.

Kiba loves me...

"Hidei I-"

But I cut him off as I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. I felt him flinch and saw that he didn't answer. Thinking he didn't want to, I pulled back embarrassed.

"Sorr-"

But he cut me off as he pressed his lips against mine softly. I was shocked at first but closed my eyes. I started to respond to the kiss and I did not care about anything else in this world but me and him.

We both pulled away simultaneously and stared at each other.

"I-" I paused.

Say it girl! Get this out of your system !

"I love you, Kiba." I said at last.

His eyes soften and he smiled. He softly stroke my cheek and smiled warmly.

"Me too" He said as he pulled me in another kiss.

This time I had expected it. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and responded to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

Suddenly I had a flashback about my near rape experience on fast forward. I pulled away and stepped away from him. I was not ready for a relationship.

"I-I'm sorry, Kiba !" I apologized.

He stared at me, worry and confusion evident in his eyes.

"I'm not ready.. for this... just... not yet. After all of this happened... After almost being raped... It's like I can't get let anybody get close to me like that...not without remembering what happened..." I said as tears started falling down.

He stepped closer carefully and hesitantly reached out and wiped my tears away.

"I'll wait for you forever if I have to." He said as he stared in my eyes.

I smiled and choked a sob, wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair, exhaling loudly.

"Trust me when I say I'll wait for you. I will" He mumbled in my hair.

"I hope so" I said quietly as I nuzzled his chest.

* * *

**WOOOOT!! How did you guys like it? A little too early for confessions? No? Good? Cute? Nice? Perfect? Gr- -gets smacked on the head by Sakura- **

**Sakura: Are you done?!**

**Me: Itai... No..err... Yes...**

**Sakura: Hmph.**

**Me: Say, what did you think of this story?**

**Sakura: Well.. it didn't have any SasuSaku part in this... **

**Me: ...**

**Sakura: But other then that it was good.**

**Me: **

**Lee: YOUTH IS EXPLODING FROM YOU IN THIS STORY MEL!! **

**Me: Err... Thank you Lee! –hugs- **

**TenTen: There you are Lee!! –prepares weapons-**

**Neji: ...Lee... Better. Run.**

**Lee: IIE! HOW VERY UNYOUTHFUL!!**

**TenTen: -throws kunais- **

**Lee: I SAID I WAS SORRY!! **

**Neji: I DON'T CARE YOU INTERUPTED ME AND TENTEN KISSING DAMNIT!!**

**Lee: -runs away with his super speed- **

**Me: -rolls eyes- anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed. I know I did. Don't worry, this story is still not ending anytime soon :P I just didn't have much more patience for them being oblivious that they both didn't like each other. So ya... Review please! It would be greatly appreciated! I'm off ! Ja ne! **


	7. It's Official

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER!!! I was out of ideas for a while but then one hit me but I lost it and I spent several days trying to find one again and gah ! finally there it is ! –bows apologetically several times- I'm so so so so so sooooooooooo sorry ! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OKAY!? –Desperate sigh-

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV**

Something about that girl Kiba likes- no, no wait- loves tells me something. It's like I've seen her before. It's so weird. But even if I saw her somewhere... Where could it have been? I haven't travelled anywhere in these past 5 months.

Oh wait. I went on vacation with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi to this place JUST a couple of days before Hidei moved here, in Konoha. Even there, I don't think I actually saw anyone over there. It was a very poor village which seemed to have been gotten in a war just recently. Barely any people there. At least, barely that showed up. The only one I actually saw was this girl that was_ –_

_WAIT...Could it be...?_

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

_No, it's impossible. That girl that this guy tried to rape was weak. Hidei is very strong._

"N-Naruto-kun?" A female voice I knew all too well stuttered.

I looked up to see Hinata-Chan staring at me, worried.

"Hinata-Chan!"

I engulfed the beautiful lavender eyed girl in a large hug, noticing how her petite body fit perfectly in my arms. I felt her flinch at first, but she slowly relaxed in my arms.

I pulled back and smiled sheepishly at her, she smiled back shyly.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

I blinked. "Why would I not?"

_Did I look bad? Why was she asking me this? What was wrong with me?_

"Well... Y-You seemed so deep i-in thoughts..."

I stared at her, at little confused. "Oh." I simply said.

I sensed two familiar scents and looked around, searching for the source. And there I found them. Kiba and Hidei, walking together. Hidei laughed at something Kiba said and Kiba just stared at her while she was laughing, a wide smile plastered on his lips. That's when I noticed they were holding hands.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**NANI!!!!? HOLDING HANDS?!**

-

-

-

-

-

-

I blinked and stared in confusion at the couple.

Oh.

OH.

I smiled deviously and snickered. This should be interesting...

**Normal POV**

" **KIBAAAAAAAA!!!! HIDEI !!!!!!!!!!! **"

_Oh great... _The Inuzuka boy thought as he rolled his eyes.

Nonetheless he turned his head slightly in the direction of the loud mouth.

"Yo!" He said as he smiled cheekily.

The orange suited ninja smiled deviously at the both of them.

"Ano... Are you guys going out?" He asked as his devious smile grew bigger.

**Kiba's POV**

I twitched.

_He's the kind that goes straight to the point not even wasting time, ne?_

I twitched again.

Finally I sighed. "Well..."

"I guess we are" interrupted Hidei.

I look at her, surprised. She looked at me and smiled softly. My eyes soften and I squeezed her hand lightly.

"I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN –TEBAYO !" Naruto shouted, interrupting our moment.

I sighed frustrated. "Why don't you just go tell everyone? It's not like you weren't going to do it anyway..." I said as I ran a hand through my hair, desperately trying to have a moment alone with Hidei.

Hidei giggled at my reaction.

"LIKE HELL THAT'S WHAT IM GONNA DO!! DATTEBAYO!!"

**Normal POV**

And the loud mouth ran back to the ramen stand, shouting about the newly formed couple. People stopped and stared at the hyper ninja and smiled, shaking their heads.

The couple stared as Naruto engulfed Hinata in a tight hug and watched as she nearly fell off her chair, blushing madly. They could hear Naruto shouting stuff as "I knew they we going to be together someday!" and "didn't I tell you they liked each other?!" or "I was right, Kiba liked her !" and many many more.

They sweat dropped and slowly walked away, not even daring to look back at them.

"Heh, Naruto knows how to make a scene..." Kiba said as he put his hands in the back of his head, grinning.

Hidei giggled and smiled at him.

"Oi, Hidei? Why'd you say we were dating?"

Hidei smiled. "What? Don't you want us to?" She said as she giggled again.

"No it's not that... It's just... you know... the other day..." Kiba started, getting embarrassed, not wanting to admit he actually confessed.

"When you told me you loved me?" She asked, watching his reaction, obviously amused.

He blushed lightly. "Yea..."

"What about it?" She said, sitting down on a bench.

"Well... Didn't you tell me you weren't ready for a relationship?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

He felt her tense but she calmed down as fast as she tensed. She wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes to the ground, struggling to find the words.

After a long moment of silence she turned to Kiba and he stared at her as her lips parted to say something. She closed her mouth but soon opened up again to speak.

"I thought I wasn't" Was all she said and in a low voice.

He stared at her in confusion.

"I thought I wasn't ready for one." She said more clearly.

He stared at her, telling her he was listening.

"I realised that those flashbacks only came back cause' we went a little too fast... well for me... " She paused. "Lately, we've been holding hands and hugging here and there and it didn't bother me at all. It's just..." She paused, struggling for words. "Maybe you really ARE different from the other guys... You don't make me feel uncomfortable at all..." She blushed and looked down. "I feel at home when I'm with you"

He smiled softly and his heart melted at her words. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and pecked her forehead. Hidei flinched at the sudden contact, but soon melted into the embrace and wrapped her own arms around him, laying her head on his chest. He breathed in her scent and smiled.

"So are we officially together?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Naruto probably told the whole world already, I don't think we have a choice" She mumbled into his shirt.

He laughed heartedly and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and buried her head deeper in his chest. They stayed in that position for a long time, both enjoying each other's warmth.

Finally Hidei fell asleep, he picked her up bridal style and walked over to a cherry blossom tree. He sat down and placed the girl between his legs (A/N: Her back was facing his chest mind you...) and laid her head down on his chest. He smiled at her sleeping form and soon, he fell asleep too.

**Several hours later**

**Hidei's POV**

I woke up and felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly but lovingly around my waist, a head on my shoulder. I felt warm and protected. I felt at home. I exhaled loudly but happily and shifted a little into a better and more comfortable position. I took a peek at the boy behind me and smiled softly.

So there he was, sitting under a cherry blossom tree, his arms wrapped around my waist protectively holding me against his chest, his legs on either side of me, his head on my shoulder, his hair falling cutely in his face, a peaceful sleeping face. And there I was, sitting between Inuzuka Kiba, leaning against his chest, my hands linked with his.

Quite a cute, cheesy, romantic scene isn't it?

I gently stroke his cheek and lightly pecked it. He stirred and blinked his eyes open.

**Kiba's POV**

The first thing I saw when I blinked my eyes open, were deep blue/green eyes staring into mine. Knowing perfectly who it was, I pulled her closer to me and smiled. I buried my head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. I kissed her neck and I heard her giggle. I smiled against her skin and pulled back, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning" I said, grinning at her.

She chuckled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Good morning indeed" She said with closed eyes.

I chuckled and lightly kissed her shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?" She mumbled.

"Hm?"

"How the hell did we fall asleep last night when it was freezing cold?"

I looked at her and saw the smile playing on her lips. I laughed and nuzzled my head in her neck again.

"I don't know. I guess we kept each other warm, ne?" I said as I smirked.

She opened her eyes and lift her head up, laughing.

"Yea, maybe that's it"

I smirked and looked at the sunset. I smiled at the sight and pulled the girl closer to me (A/N: If that's even possible...) . She was now staring at the sunset too. She relaxed and linked her hands with mine. I smiled and lightly squeezed them.

After a moment of comfortable silence, I sighed contently and closed my eyes.

"I don't think I could be any happier then I am right now"

She looked at me surprised, but soon happiness took the place.

"I know I could" She said as leaned her head back on my shoulder.

I was hurt, not deeply, but I was hurt. I looked down at her only to be met by a pair of lips. She pulled back and smiled.

"Now I know I can't be any happier" She said smiling.

The hurt I had felt was gone in a split second. I chuckled and placed my lips softly on hers, pulling her into another kiss. She smiled against my lips and kissed me back. Soon we pulled back and continued watching the sunset.

What we didn't know was that someone was watching...

* * *

**Here we go ! I know I should've done it longer but I HAD to make a cliffhanger.. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **

**Sasuke: are you done trying to be evil?**

**Me: But I AM evil**

**Sasuke: No**

**Me: oh really? –smirks-**

**Sasuke: prove it**

**Me: Well, I just did a cliffhanger an-**

**Sasuke: that wasn't evil**

**Me: LET ME FINISH!!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: -sigh- AND I DIDN'T PUT ANY SASUSAKU MOMENT!! It's been quite a long time, ne Sasuke? –grins evily-**

**Sasuke: -looks away- ...**

**Me: I WIN!!! **

**Sasuke: whatever –prepares to walk away-**

**Me: oh yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! I WON!!!**

**Naruto: won what?**

**Me: AN ARGUMENT ABOUT ME BEING EVIL!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Naruto: Evil? You? Then why'd you pick up those kittens in the pouring rain yesterday because you thought they were too cute to be left in the rain?**

**Sasuke: -smirks- I won**

**Me: ...NOT FAIR!! –goes in corner and cries- **

**Lol, im done! XD **

**I'll do my best to update ! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	8. The Attack Of The FanGirls !

**Yoooo ! I finally decided to update.. while my internet is being stupid. You see, it is working, it just won't let me on any site or even msn. Grrr... lol! Enjoy this update ! I'm sure it'll give you a good laugh ! hehehe ! **

**Disclaimer: Is my name Matashi Kishimoto? NO! I don't own NARUTO. SHEESH.

* * *

**

**Mysterious POV**

How dare she?! How _DARE _she?! What kind of girl does she think she is?! Kissing Kiba like that! Everybody knows I like Kiba. And hell, they even know he likes me back ! He and I belong together ! How dare that kitty-cat girl even _TOUCH _my Kiba ! She shouldn't even _TALK _to him ! I'll show her what the consequences are !

**Normal POV**

And in a second, the mysterious girl (A/N: Well I sure hope to god it's a girl...) hoped out of the bushes, stomping directly towards the couple, who were currently busy cuddling with each other. Too busy to even notice the furious girl stomping towards them I must say.

Lost in each other's eyes, they had not noticed the deadly furious girl coming closer each second passing by. Until she screamed a high pitched screech that is...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRGHHHHH!!!" The young girl screeched, stomping her feet on the ground furiously.

"Ayate?" Kiba questioned, fear slowly beginning to show in his eyes.

"_YOU!" _She screeched, directly pointing an accusing finger at Hidei.

"...Me?" Hidei questioned, pointing at herself.

"Yes you ! How _DARE _you!?" She roared, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I-" Hidei paused, not knowing what the young girl was accusing her for. She looked to Kiba, highly confused.

She quirked a brow as she saw the frightened form of Kiba.

She looked back at the young girl and frowned. "What'd I do?"

And that was apparently the last straw for the girl. She stomped towards a tree and punched it hard, screaming out of anger.

Hidei's eyes widened. _WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!_

**I don't know..**

She ignored her inner self and looked over at the calm but fearful Kiba.

_And what's wrong with him!? He looks so scared of her!!_

She let out a frustrated sigh and looked back at the furious girl, still punching the now half broken tree.

**Kiba's POV**

My ears perked up as I heard high pitched screams and thousands of foot steps running.

_Oh no.. _

My eyes widen as I saw the herd of screaming fangirls running towards me.

_Oh. Kami. Sama._

**RUN!!! **His inner self screamed.

**Normal POV**

The poor frightened boy grabbed Hidei's hand and pulled her up. Starting to run immediately. Hidei stared at him with a very highly confused gaze, and followed him.

"I'll explain later about her! Right now we just need to escape _THEM_" He shouted, pointing over to the herd of fangirls coming closer and closer to them.

Hidei looked back and her eyes went as big as a soccer ball.

"_**KAMI-SAMA**_" She shouted as she was now running faster then ever.

"Move it Kiba!" She called out.

Kiba nodded, staring at the girl running in front of him.. giving him a very nice view of her.. humm.. behind. His perverted side took a mental picture and grinned.

**Can't wait till we can smack that-**

He threw his perverted side in a corner and ducked tape his mouth.

_Shut up!_ He ordered to his perverted side.

He built up chakra to his feet to run faster, trying to catch up with Hidei.

_Damn she's fast !_

Hidei suddenly turned sharply at a corner, Kiba barely had the time to follow and smashed his arm in the process of turning so sharply. He hissed in pain as his arm crashed on the wall, ripping some of his skin off, and breaking his arm.

"Are you okay?" Hidei called out as she slightly turned his head towards him.

"Yea" He said as he held his broken arm and winced in pain.

She ran towards a fence and jumped easily over it, Kiba did the same, only he had more difficulty. Due to the fact he had a broken arm and he wasn't as agile as Hidei. His left leg caught a small metal bar that sunk right in his foot. He let out a low growl and jumped down, hissing in pain as he landed on his injured foot.

Hidei took his arm and pulled him into the bushes, leading him to a familiar path.

"The path to your house?" he asked.

She nodded. "None of them knows where I live. After all, my house is situated deeply in a dark forest. Most people are scared of it."

"Yea, it even gives me the creeps when I come here..."

She laughed heartedly and grabbed his hand, dragging him. Kiba hissed in pain as his injuries gave out waves of pain.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she put a hand in front of her mouth. "I totally forgot about those!"

She whistled and a few moments later, Neiki came out of the bushes.

_She has grown up very fast these past few months._ Kiba remarked.

"Akamaru must be about this size too, ne?" Hidei asked as she grinned widely.

He nodded. "He's a little bigger"

She smiled and turned to Neiki, who was about 2 and a half meters long and 1 meter high. Her fur had grown much, much longer, she still had those long white lines across her back and a white patch on her eye though. He remarked she had two purple lines added on her back. They went from the tip of the ears, to the end of her tail. The white on her paws almost faded away, leaving the end a little white. Her jaw possessed white, sharp, deadly teeth. Her eyes were purple with a slight tinge of red in it. For the moment, they were alerted. But soon they softened.

**Kiba's POV**

Hidei pet her dog gently and smiled. "Can you go help Kiba?" She asked softly.

Neiki walked up to me and laid down beside me, she swiftly tilted her head to the right, motioning me to sit on her back. I obeyed. (A/n: hehehe, Kiba is obeying a dog !! XD)

I sat down on her back (A/n: LUCKY! I'd love that to happen one day... lol) Neiki stood up on her legs slowly, then she began trotting as Hidei started walking again. Hearing the screaming and the squealing coming very close, Hidei began to run and so did Neiki. I quickly grabbed Neiki's neck gently and gripped myself lightly with the fur, not wanting to fall down.

"OVER THERE!!!" A familiar squealing voice screeched. I swiftly turned my head to the voice.

**...Ayate...**

I growled.

_Won't they ever leave me alone?_

Neiki picked up the pace as she saw the herd of fangirls coming into view. She ran behind Hidei and tucked her head under her, picking her up.

"Eep !" Hidei squeaked at the sudden, surprising contact.

Hidei landed on me and I lost my balance. My injured foot hit a high rock and I yelled in pain. Hidei grabbed my arm and pulled me back up, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she hugged me. I wrapped my un-injured arm around her and buried my head in her hair.

"Besides my broken arm and foot, yea, I'm fine." I grimaced as my foot gave out a wave of pain.

I managed to bring up my broken arm up, dealing with a great amount of pain. I brought up two of my fingers to my mouth and whistled.

Hidei looked at my questioningly and gently brought down my hand down, I smiled at her and pulled her slightly closer to me. Neiki kept on running, as the herd still followed us.

_WOOOOSH_

A blur of white was all we saw. I grinned widely as the blur passed again.

_About time..._ I thought as my grin widened.

-

-

-

-

-

_High pitched screams_

-

-

-

-

-

I couldn't hold back my laugh as I heard the fangirls scream in such a high pitched voice, I had covered my ears. Neiki immediately stopped as she too heard the screams and Hidei pulled back her head from my chest and popped her head over my shoulder, wondering what was happening.

**Normal POV**

"RUN!! GIRLS RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!! IT IS THE WHITE WOLF COMING TO KILL US AGAIN!!!"Screamed one of the girls.

Every one of them ran away, except one.

Ayate.

One furious step by one, she approached the white beast, glaring at him full force.

The white beast glared with much more intensity and growled.

She looked at the wolf-like animal in front of her, up and down.

"Well, well, you sure have grown Akamaru" She said as smiled deviously.

Akamaru growled furiously and gave her a good look at his sharp deadly teeth. She stumbled back a few steps and smiled nervously as she saw Neiki approaching. Neiki growled furiously at her, Ayate ran away shouting "AKAMARU, I'LL GET YOU FOR THE LAST TIME!! I'LL GET YOU FOR STEALING MY POSTERS OF KIBA AND EVERYTHING ELSE I OWNED FROM HIM!!"

She ran again, cursing Akamaru, not looking where she was going. And-

_BAM! PING!! STUMBLE ! _**"ITAI"**_ BONG _**"FUCK!!"**_ TRIP. FALL. CRASH _**"OH SHIT!! SORRY!" **_BAM. PUNCH._ **"OWWWWWW" **_BOING!_** "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU WHORE?!" "OH NO YOU DI-" **_THUD. _

-

-

-

-

-

And the next thing you heard was an ambulance coming over...

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_OWARI

* * *

_

**Ok I know it wasn't all that funny as I thought it would be buuuut... I'm in a really tired mood right now and I don't have any random jokes in my mind.**

**Plus, I'm not all that great writing humorous stories. I can truly be a very random funny person, but in a romantic story.. It ain't really my thing to write funny stuff y'know? Sometimes it just comes though.. XD I hope you enjoyed anyway. **

**And sorry for the wait, I was quite busy and I ran out of ideas at the middle of this and lost the whole plot I was putting. Hopefully I won't lose my whole plot for the next few chapters. This story is going to end in like... 4-5 chapters. Or you never know I might as well have 10 more chapters to go.. XD **

**Shika: -sigh- troublesome.. Are you done blabbing you troublesome women? This is such a drag...**

**Ino: And why did you not put any moments for other couple ! –Discretely points at self and at Shikamaru-**

**Shika: ugh.. What a drag...**

**Me: Well lately I haven't really been thinking about writing for you guys.. When there's a scene that I write down that has one of you people there in a couple, I sure as hell am going to put down a moment ! **

**Sasuke: HN**

**Sakura: well that better be soon for us**

**Naruto: Yea ! BELIEVE IT!!**

**Neji: ...**

**Ten-Ten: Oh everybody shut up ! This is getting pointless..**

**Me: THANK YOU TEN-TEN!! –Hugs Ten-Ten- **

**Neji: -glares-**

**Me: -sigh- oh and SHOUT OUT TO THE RANDOOMERS!!! WE ROCK!! YAHHH!!! Daani, I hope it's going well with Lee-kun :P Saka.. I hope you're still as crazy and you still have those 'nice moments' with Rallin. –Grins- and thanks for passing me that pink hair dye.. Kiba looks damn hot with pink high lights.. And he's still planning on killing you.. And Angel.. I hope Zeek is doing fine.. XD I LOVE YOU ALL GIRLS!!! **

**Review please! It would be greatly appreciated ! **


	9. Hidei Lost It

**Wow I haven't updated it's been a long time... well tell you what... I had no idea how to make it end faster. You see I don't like multi-chapter stories, cuz then you have to update all the time... –sigh- and sometimes I just don't have the time you know? So I am sorry, this is going to end very soon. Prolly 2 other chapters or even just one and I am done with this story. It's going to be good though :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto? Yeh... I thought so. XD

* * *

**

_CRACK_

The thunder roared and rain starting pouring down heavily.

A man silently cursed under his breath as the rain began to soak his clothes completely. He had blood red eyes, long dark and messy hair, and a rather large but muscled body. He was wearing a long black cloak with golden rings at the hood which was currently covering his head, and black boots. He was walking through the muddy path, on his way to Konoha, holding a 6 ft long silvery sword with a dragon carved at the top, and 3 rubies on the handle. One aqua, one purple and one green.

The rain poured down even harder and he glared at the heavens.

"K-Kogake?" A female voice choked out angrily.

He turned as his name was called and smirked as he saw the girl.

"Hidei..." He purred.

She gritted her teeth and her nails immediately sharpened, she was about to launch at him but a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist. She saw the shaggy brown hair as the man pressed her firmly against him.

"Don't" he said in a low voice.

"Let me go Kiba ! This man **murdered** my clan !"

Slightly taken aback he loosened his grip on her waist but then tightened it even more.

"He's the man who killed my family..." he murmured in a low, angry voice.

She looked back at him in shock.

"What?" She asked softly.

Kogake laughed loudly.

"What a sweet reunion with my two favourite people... You guys gave me the most enjoyable kills" he said with a sickening grin.

"**You sick fuck !**" Hidei cried out angrily.

Kiba tightened his grip around her and bent down near her ear.

"As much as I want to rip his heart out and cut him in little pieces, we **cannot** fight him here and you know as well as me we're low on chakra." He hissed.

Hidei hated to admit, but Kiba was right.

In a split second, they were both gone.

"Interesting..." Kogake murmured, smiling.

O.o x.x O.o x.x O.o

"_**Ugh!**_" She screeched as she punched a tree, cracking it open and breaking it in half.

"That sick bastard ! He's gonna die next time I get him !"

Her eyes turned purple and she screamed.

"Fucking Kogake !" She cursed.

Kiba was staring silently on at the grass, hair hiding his face. She huffed angrily and punched another tree, breaking that one too. She turned swiftly to Kiba who wasn't doing anything.

"I say we find him right now and rip his fucking limbs out!"

Kiba stayed put, not even moving the slightest bit.

"**Kiba**!" She said angrily.

He looked up at her and she felt a pang of guilt run through her heart. His eyes were puffy red, he had tear stained cheeks and an angry expression plastered on his face.

Kiba was in pain. Both physically and emotionally.

She looked down at him again, inspecting his injured figure. They had just come back from a mission, it had been quite easy... but they had run into some ninja's who had been quite persistent. It turned out more ninja's came and Kiba and Hidei had defeated them, leaving them with low chakra. They were on their way back to Konoha until they saw Kogake. If it wasn't for her low chakra, Hidei would've already had Kogake's blood stained on her hands.

She sat down next to Kiba and stroke his cheek lightly. She kissed his temple and wrapped her arms around his muscled body. Kiba sighed and tilted his head to the side to look at Hidei.

"I'm sorry" He muttered softly as he kissed her forehead and wrapped one arm around his waist.

She laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Next time we'll get him" She said softly.

He nodded slightly and stroke her hair.

O.o x.x O.o x.x O.o

"Hidei..." A voice called out.

She moaned and shifted slightly in the arms of the one she loved.

"Hidei" the voice called out firmly, his breath tickling her neck.

She blinked her eyes open and found herself staring into blood red ones.

_That is __**not**__ Uchiha _Hidei thought.

Suddenly everything clicked. She stumbled away from him and gave him a death glare, taking out a kunai.

"Kogake" She huffed angrily.

He smiled evilly.

"Hidei..." He purred. "Let me have some fun with you Hidei..."

Not knowing why, she instantly felt fear and she flinched, as if she almost knew what he wanted to do with her. She soon regained control of her body and hissed.

Two cat ears popped out of her head, her fangs sharpened into deadly looking ones, her nails grew longer and sharper and her tail grew out. She hissed angrily at him and launched, not realising he was expecting that from the very beginning.

He sliced a thin line of wire and she was soon caught in a trap.

A Little While Later...

Kiba awoke to the sound of someone screaming. He looked beside himself to find that Hidei wasn't there anymore. But the place where she was sitting was still warm, and that meant she had been gone since not long ago.

He frowned.

"Hidei?" He called out gently.

He heard another scream and ran immediately recognizing Hidei's voice.

He stood up on his legs hastily and ran towards her scream.

**Hidei's POV**

I let out another agonizing scream as Kogake sliced my thigh.

He was going to rape me, I saw it coming.

I knew I was helpless.

I was lying down on a table, hands, arms, legs, waist and feet tightly strapped down

"Where's the little dog boy, Hidei? Where's your hero?" Kogake murmured, lust shown in his eyes.

He sliced my chest and I screamed again, starting to lose all hope.

_Let me take over..._

_No!_

_Let me help you Hidei..._

_Why would you want to help me! You just want to take over my body!_

_Do you want to get raped?_

I held back a choked sob.

_Then let me dear one... Let me take over... Let me have your body..._

**Normal POV**

Without knowing why or how... Hidei agreed. She let out a sob and cried as waves of pain washed over her. Hidei screamed in agony and regret oh so much of agreeing. She did not want to go through this pain ! Black fur grew out of her skin and her fangs grew sharper, deadlier and longer. Her claws grew out from about 25 cm longer, now measuring 30 cm. Her eyes switched to a light purple color, fury evident in her eyes.

Kogake stared at her in shock.

_What the-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he was smashed against the wall.

**Kiba's POV**

I picked up the pace as I heard a loud crashing sound. I hoped to god it wasn't Hidei who crashed into the wall...

_Hang on Hidei, hang on till' I get there !_

He heard a loud growling sound and stopped immediately. He swivelled around to meet the eyes of a rather large white dog. He smiled.

"Akamaru."

He looked beside Akamaru to see Neiki and his smile grew wider.

"So you guys heard my call..."

He patted the two dog's head and jumped on Akamaru's back. Akamaru started running immediately and Kiba smiled. Soon his smile was replaced by a serious face.

_Hang on Hidei... please..._

He heard another agonizing scream and winced.

"Just don't let Kai take over no matter what Hidei... I don't know if I can get here on time..." Kiba whispered to the wind.

O.o x.x O.o x.x O.o

**Normal POV**

Hidei collapsed on the ground, hands gripping her head tightly. She looked back at the table and saw the chains that had held her to the table had be been broken thanks to Kai. Hidei wanted to regain control, but the lusty eyes of Kogake and the images of what he might have done that had been running through her head, made her feel so weak and hopeless.

She dug her claws in the ground and bit her lip, causing her to bleed. Her fangs started to grow longer and longer, now strangely resembling those of a tiger. She stood up on her knees and winced. Was this pain never ending?!

She whimpered and let out a cry as an immense pain emerged from her back. It was as if something was trying to get out of there ! She collapsed on the ground again and cried out in agony as something ripped out of her flesh. Blood leaked down and dripped onto the floor. She looked back weakly to see bloody black wings, measuring about 4.5 meters each. Her back was burning and aching, blood still leaking on the floor.

She reached out to touch the bloody wings and it twitched slightly. She shivered as the warm blood ran down her arms, down to her arms. She stared at her bloody hands and tried standing up again, only to be met by another wave of pain. She collapsed on the ground for what seemed like the 10th time and cried. She felt the bones in her body move and changed form, it hurt her so much...

Her jaw extended and resembled to one of a black panther. Her fur grew out much thicker and longer. She heard her jaw crack and she growled as it transformed itself in a deadly and strong jaw. Her eyes turned into a more deep purple color and her pupil dilated into a small slit. She felt herself losing control of her body. Little by little the darkness engulfed her...

**Kiba's POV**

Akamaru and Neiki stopped as they heard a loud roar.

Kiba frowned deeply. _No... Don't tell me that.. That she..._

Kiba's expression changed into a serious, worried and angry one.

"Shit!" he whispered angrily.

_Come on Hidei, just hang on, don't lose it, don't lose it ! Please ! Don't lose it !_

They heard another loud roaring sound followed by a crashing one.

As hard as it was to admit, Kiba knew Hidei had lost her control and that Kai had taken over.

God only knows in what he is in for and what he is about to see.

* * *

**Am I too evil? LOL! Yes yes, another cliffie ! This chapter I had written fast, I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. A lot of you are probably disappointed that this will end in about a couple of chapters but I'm sorry. I can't go on with never really updating and losing ideas. It takes so long for me to take these chapters out and I feel guilty ! Well... yea... OH!!**

**PLEASE TELL ME THIS, PLEASE: Should there be a lemon in this story? I am indecisive with whether I should put a lemon with Kiba and Hidei in it, or that I shouldn't.**

**Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!! **

**AND REVIEW!!**


	10. The Long Awaited Death

**Hello there people! Doing another update ! I've actually thought about it and bleh! Good for you guys since this story is not going to be done this update or the next one. The fight I decided I would like to really describe it very well, and there will very most likely be a lemon (not a graphic one though, don't expect too much from it. Not that I can't do a very graphic one, I'd just rather not.. XD) and yah... just a couple more updates. Prolly about 5-6 and this story is done kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own Naruto ! now let me go back to my emo corner !! –goes and cries in her emo corner-

* * *

**

**Hidei's POV**

_Where..._

_**CRASH**_

I saw a blur of dark being thrown against the wall.

_...Where am I?_

I tried to concentrate on seeing more clearly but my efforts were in vain. I was slightly alarmed as I saw blood slash through the air. Wondering whose blood it was I tried to look around only to see I had no control over my own body.

"What the- What's going on?!"

Surprised that the words actually came out, my vision became much clearer. I found myself staring into two big oval and glassy holes. I saw blood slash through the air once again and a low growling echoed in the pitch black room. I looked around crazily and found a pair of very dark purple eyes staring directly at me.

"Wha-"

I was interrupted by a very familiar female voice that giggled.

"Hidei..." She murmured, followed by another evil giggle.

"Kai" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Hidei, thank you for letting me take over"

My eyes widen.

"No..." I murmured.

She laughed and grinned evilly.

The next thing I knew was that my body was being once again controlled by somebody else, only this time my vision wasn't blurry. My jaws were tightly closed around a firm and muscled arm, blood leaking out of it. I heard a low growl coming from my opponent and looked up at him without wanting to. I found myself staring into the eyes of a long dark haired man with blood red eyes.

_Kogake..._

I hissed in pain as I felt a sharp object stab my front right leg. The blood trickled down slowly down my leg and I felt it go numb slowly.

"Hidei, Hidei... What have you become?" Kogake asked smugly.

He laughed but immediately winced as my fangs dug deeper in his skin, breaking his bones. I felt shocked as I found myself loving the taste of his blood slowly trickling down my tongue, down to my throat. His blood was warm and I lusted it. I pressed my jaws harder down, breaking more bones and making more blood pour from the wound. I watched lustfully as the blood leaked down his arm.

Another part of me was confused, shocked and in despair.

_What's happening to me?! What have I become?_ I asked myself, feeling scared.

I was thrown against a wall and hissed loudly, roaring as I landed perfectly on my 4 paws. My wings that were still bloody shook themselves slightly, blood leaked down from them. I growled loudly and showed Kogake my fangs. I was possessed I knew it. I was panicking. Trying to look down at myself to see what I've become I failed miserably as my eyes stayed firmly on Kogake's figure who was growling as he touched his broken arm. The wound I unwillingly did was pouring with blood. He ripped a part of his shirt and wrapped it tightly.

"Why the hell is it that I can't heal my wound? For some reason I can't heal your bite!" He growled angrily.

There person that possessed my body, also known as Kai, felt proud of herself.

"You simply can't"

The words slipped out of my mouth perfectly.

_Kuso..._ I cursed.

_**CRASH**_

The rocks that were once forming a wall stumbled down to the ground, there standing among the fallen stones was a man. A young man. Shaggy brown hair, wolf like eyes, sharp wolf fangs...

_Kiba?!_

I tried holding myself back but my body moved on its own. I growled at Kiba and showed him my long fangs, threatening him. His eyes widen as his gaze landed on me.

"Hidei?" He questioned painfully.

I roared and launched myself at him. Before I could reach him, I was thrown against the wall again. I hissed irritatingly and sharply turned my head to my attacker. And there standing in front of Kiba protectively, was Neiki. She growled menacingly, trying to scare me off. The pain and the sorrow in her eyes betrayed her furious face. I launched myself towards Neiki and swung my long claws towards her body, she pushed away Kiba and dodged the attack. Kiba fell down in the grass outside the building and stared in horror at my current form.

"What...Happened to you?" Kiba said in a shaky voice.

I snapped my jaws together and growled furiously at him, swinging a clawed hand at him. Neiki clashed her jaw on my arm, stopping the claws from reaching his face. My other arm swung at Neiki and my claws dug deep within her stomach. She let out a soft growl, her eyes tightly shut. She closed her jaws around my arm even more and stared pleadingly in my own eyes. The blood poured from the wounds hastily, running down her black fur, mixing with the purple lines running down her back.

_No..._

I tried to scream out Neikis name, telling her how sorry I was, but my claws simply dug deeper in her stomach, piercing the other side. I was painfully watching her death, not able to do anything for her. She whimpered as my claws slowly ripped her flesh as they made their way harshly at the lower body of her stomach. She howled painfully as they ripped her flesh even more, blood pouring down in such a large amount, I was sure she would die.

I let out an agonizing scream as kunais stabbed my arm and as another jaw, much stronger and bigger, closed itself around my other arm. Neiki was taken off my claws and I saw her body fall down on the now bloody grass.

**Normal POV**

Kiba immediately tried to bandage her wounds but failed miserably. His hands were shaking too much and he was crying loudly as he stared down at the bloody mess in front of him. He watched Neiki's blood drip down from his hands, his eyes traveled down to her wound and the failed bandaging he tried to give her. His stomach turned itself upside down as more blood poured down from the wound; he refused to correctly look at the wound. He knew he would see Neiki's insides if he did.

"Kuso..." He cursed as tears spilled down his cheeks.

He saw Akamaru being tackled and thrown against a tree. The creature who was once Hidei growled menacingly. She roared loudly before letting out a hiss of surprise as Kogake charged directly at her. They engaged a furious battle.

**Kiba's POV**

A low whimpering sound caught my attention. I quickly turned to look at Neiki and stroke her bloody fur whispering soft words to her. I couldn't believe she was dying.

**Neiki. **

_Dying._

No.

_**No.**_

It was simply impossible to accept !

Her breathing was harsh and low, the blood continued pouring from the wound, her fur was leaking from her blood and the grass was a deep red color. Her body was surrounded with blood. Tears ran down my face and I shook my head, refusing to face the truth.

Neiki was gonna _**die.**_

**Normal POV**

Kai/Hidei was thrown in the distance, landing harshly on the grass. She hissed and growled menacingly as Kogake approached her, panting harshly, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

Inside, Hidei was inspecting his injured figure. He had a broken leg, a large horizontal wound on his chest –caused by one of the deadly claws of Kai- numerous bites on his arms, legs and chest, a bloody and broken arm and another wound caused by her claws in his face.

Despite his bloody and weak form, Kogake was still hastily approaching Hidei with a sickening smile.

Kai/Hidei growled and hissed at him to back off.

He did not do so.

And so she pounced on him and pinned him to the ground, her claws digging in his shoulders. He screamed in agony but did nothing to defend himself. Blood poured down from the wound, he heard his bones crack and break under the pressure of her paws. He clenched his teeth and forced himself to look directly in her eyes. He grinned wickedly at her and laughed.

Hidei was enraged and for once, Kai let her take over to kill the man she had longed to kill all these years.

**Oh sweet revenge...**

The beast's eyes turned the shade of a blue/green color, but the rest was intact. She was _**still**_ a beast. Though she noticed all her wounds started to heal quickly, just as the Ninetailed fox does for Naruto.

She pressed down harder on his wounds and glared at Kogake who only grinned devilishly at her while wincing at the same time.

"Why the **hell** are you grinning like that?! I should be the one smiling like an idiot! I'm the one who has the advantage!" She screamed angrily.

His smile widens. "Oh Hidei, look at what you have become..."

She dug her claws from her back legs into his knees and he let out a painful, agonizing scream. He clenched his teeth shut and muffled his screams.

She smiled evilly at him. "Look who's in pain now?"

He grinned at her weakly.

"And look who's the monster now" He murmured.

Controlled by her fury she pressed down on his shoulders the hardest she could and she closed her jaws tightly at his throat. Her long fangs dug into his flesh, blood pouring from his throat already. She enjoyed the feeling of his blood running down her mouth and pressed down harder, ripping out more flesh. The muffled sounds that Kogake made were clearly heard from Hidei. She let his throat go, making the blood pour down faster then ever, and roared triumphantly. She earned a gargling sound and looked down at her prey whose face was very pale, a ghost like smile on his face, blood running down his mouth. His eyes were impassive and without expression. His body was immobile.

Kogake was dead.

She let out another victorious roar, pressing down harder on his body, crushing his every bone. But the next thing she knew after was that she was tackled to the ground. Her instinct was to swing her arm directly at her attacker. She immediately wanted to stop herself as she saw a glimpse of those wolf-like eyes.

Blood slashed through the air.

She knew it was too late...

* * *

**I AM SO MEAN!! XD Yes, yes another damn cliffie :P What can I say? I feel evil when I write this story... It keeps people reading it.. HEHEHE!!! I update faster now. Hehe !! I feel like putting cliffies... suspense, suspense !! XD Alright, so there is a very high possibility that there will be a lemon between Hidei and Kiba. But don't expect much from it, I don't want it to be graphic and all.. em.. perverty. Well a lemon should be expected that way right? But really, mine is going to be different. Not slightly. DIFFERENT. lol. Anyway.**

**Review please and I will update fast ! ;)**


	11. One Last Kiss

**Dam dam da di dam dam !! Yay another update ! I love writing this story... hehe ! I have nothing to say really.. XD So I'll just get to it !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO but I own HIDEI and NEIKI and KOGAKE.

* * *

**

**Hidei's POV**

He gasped a bloody breath and hunched over. His chest was pierced by my deadly claws; I had luckily not reached his heart. But he was fatally wounded no doubt. His wolf-like eyes rose to mine, I saw the blood trickling down his mouth.

"Hidei..." He breathed.

I roared loudly and angrily, pushing the claws deeper in his flesh, making more blood pour from the wound. He gasped in pain. I just wanted to hug him and hold him close to me, telling him how sorry I was, but I had no control over my body whatsoever.

"No! Kiba!" I cried out.

I yelped in surprise as I was back in this pitch black room, staring into those oval, glassy holes that strangely looked like eyes. It was my own eyes of my possessed body no doubt. My chest clenched painfully and I could only stare in despair at Kiba's helpless body through those eyes. I let those big, fat tears roll down my cheeks and I cried loudly, calling out Kiba's name. My cries echoed through the pitch black room, and I knew Kai was watching amusingly.

I slouched down and collapsed on the ground, sobbing, crying the lost of Neiki. I cried even more as I realised I would lose Kiba if I didn't do anything. But the thing was that I couldn't do _**anything.**_

I felt so hopeless, so useless.

_Maybe life would've have been much easier for everyone if I never existed..._

Just as I finished my thought, I felt myself fading away. I felt my eyes close themselves slowly; strength was sucked away from my body. The darkness engulfed me completely.

**Kiba's POV**

Despite my weak body and my low strength, I managed to softly caress her face. I know Hidei was deep down there, she could do it. She could beat the darkness. Hidei was strong and she would never give up.

The beast flinched at the surprising contact but growled and hissed menacingly for me to take my hand away. Knowing I would have to deal with an unimaginable amount of pain, I let my body slide down further up her claws. I bit my lip to the blood and growled as the pain was almost unbearable. I felt the warm liquid pour from the wounds, blood trickling down my arms, dripping from the claws, all over the ground.

My blood.

My body was going numb, but I didn't care. I slid my body further up her claws; the beast only stared in confusion and anger. Before she could do anything, I wrapped my arms around her firmly and buried my bloody face in her fur.

"Hidei please. I know you can do it. You've done it before. Fight." I murmured into the beast's ears. She yelped in surprise and dug her claws deeper in my chest as a warning.

**Hidei's POV**

"_**Hidei...Can...it... done it...fore... ight..."**_

_...What?_

What was happening? That voice... That voice was Kiba's...

**Kiba's POV**

I tightened my grip on her, not caring about the huge amount of blood I was losing. The only thing that mattered was bringing her back to the light.

"Please... Fight the darkness..."

**Hidei's POV**

"_**Please... Fight the darkness..."**_

I heard it clearly this time. I felt the strength come back to my body ever so slowly.

"Kiba...it's too...late..." I whispered weakly.

**Kiba's POV**

She dug her fangs into my shoulder, piercing the flesh with such harshness I couldn't help but scream out in agony.

"Damnit Hidei!" I cursed angrily. "Don't let Kai take over!"

**Hidei's POV**

I heard an agonizing scream, knowing fully that it came from Kiba.

"Kiba!" I cried out weakly.

I cried, angry at myself for being so useless. Kai was hurting Kiba. She was killing him. And I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't protect the one I love.

_It's over... It's all over... I can't do anything and it's my entire fault..._

"_**Damnit Hidei! Don't let Kai take over**_!"

"But it's too late... She already has..." I murmured back, even though I knew he didn't hear me.

The darkness started taking over me again.

**Kiba's POV**

I bit my lip as her grip on my shoulder tightened even more. I knew my figure was pale from the loss of blood. If I let go of Hidei/Kai, I would surely collapse on the ground. Without knowing how, I found the strength to tighten my grip on her.

"It's not too late Hidei." I murmured.

"Just..." Tears streamed down my cheek. "Just think about... us." He finished with a smile.

"Fight for us" Her grip on my shoulder loosened a bit.

"For what we are" She growled again, digging deeper in my shoulder. Blood poured down hastily, running down my shirt and my arms. I felt the warmth leave my body. I felt my skin going colder.

"For you" I softly murmured, the strength leaving my body.

My arms slid down to my side, my eyes were half closed.

"For me" I finished as I started to fall on the ground.

**Hidei's POV**

"_**It's not too late Hidei"**_

_It is Kiba... It's too late... everything is my fault..._

"_**Just..."**_ There was a pause. _**"Just think about... us."**_

I could almost see him smile.

**Flashback**

_He laughed and handed me a hand, smiling cheekily._

"_Clumsy today, now are we?"_

_I glared at him playfully but took his hand nonetheless. He pulled me up and embraced me immediately, wrapping his strong arms around me. I smiled and buried my head in his chest, not wanting this moment to ever end._

_All things has an end though. He pulled away, not letting go of my hand and tugged lightly at it, smiling brightly. I smiled back and started to walk with him, squeezing his hand lightly. He squeezed my hand back, not taking a glance towards me but simply staring at the setting sun with a peaceful smile on his face._

_I stared at the sun too, eyes shining with happiness. He stopped walking, making me stop too. I looked at him questioningly, but he pulled me into his arms, burying his head in my hair. I felt my cheeks burn up slightly at the sudden move._

"_Together forever?" he murmured._

_I smiled and nodded, a single tear ran down my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me._

"_Forever" I murmured back_

_Nobody else in this world could make me feel the way he does. Nobody could make me happier then I was now. Nothing in this world would take him away from me. _

**End of flashback**

I felt the tears stream down my face. Nothing was supposed to take him away from me, and I wouldn't let that happen! I struggled against the darkness, a powerful strength taking over me.

"_**Fight for us"**_

I struggled furiously against the darkness. We promised to each other. Together forever ! I had to do anything, just to feel his arms around me again, the feeling I got when I was around him, the feeling of his lips against mine...

**Flashback**

_We were just walking through the park on a sunny day, a comfortable silence between us. The next thing I knew was that I felt a light pressure on my lips and my eyes widen from shock. Soon they closed and I kissed him back gently, one of my hands behind his neck, the other in his hair, playing with his brown locks. He pulled back slightly, smiling brightly. _

_I brought a hand to my lips, they were tickling. It was as if I could still feel his lips against mine._

"_What was that for?"_

_He shrugged. "Just wanted to kiss you" He said with a wide smile._

_I laughed and embraced him, connecting our lips again._

**End of flashback**

I wondered if I could beat Kai for the final time, could I feel his lips again? My strength grew again, wanting more then anything to know the answer. I saw light again, and a couple of images were blurry. I blinked my eyes a couple of time and the images became clearer as I fought against the darkness who wanted to take me away again.

"_**For what we are"**_

I smiled as I remembered.

**Flashback**

"_Look! It's Hidei and Kiba!" A girl exclaimed. She smiled warmly at us as she saw us walking by, hand in hand._

"_They are so cute! Don't you think so?" She asked, turning to a boy._

_He smiled and nodded._

_The girl sighed dreamily. "They are like the perfect couple ever! I wish they'll be together forever!" She exclaimed, glomping her friend._

_He laughed and smiled brightly. "Konoha's most perfect couple..."_

**End of flashback**

My smile widened and I felt more tears sting my eyes.

"Hidei" Kai hissed.

"_**For you"**_

I felt myself getting stronger. I would fight Kai to get my body back!

"Kai" I said through gritted teeth as I looked around.

"You'll never be able to take over your body again" Kai said, grinning widely.

"Well see about that"

"I'll make sure you won't"

I suddenly became very scared as I saw Kiba in pain. His face was so very pale, his eyes were staring to close, blood covered the ground, his shirt, and my own damn claws ! The blood was running down his arms, he was panting harshly. His arms were around my beast body, holding me tightly.

"No!" I cried out. "Kiba, no! Get away!"

I looked down and stared in horror as I realised his chest was pierced with my long deadly claws. My claws had pierced so deep within his flesh that they were coming out from his back. I was so scared. So damn scared that he would die because of me. I saw his eyes start to close slowly, his arms fell limp at his side and he started falling.

"_**For me"**_

I screamed out in horror, fear and despair. **"NO! KIBA!"**

Rage was building up so much inside me that my fury had taken over me.

The next thing I knew was that I was holding Kiba's body close to me. My whole body was numb but I didn't care. I stroke his face lightly and remarked my hands were back to normal. I looked down at myself again to realise I was back to normal.

"You...did...it"

I swiftly turned my attention towards Kiba, who was looking directly at me, smiling weakly.

"I...knew...you...could"

I smiled and caressed his cheek gently, choking a sob. "All because of you"

My hand gripped his ice cold one and I gasped at the coldness.

He gave my hand a light squeeze. "Hidei...don't worry...about...me..."

**Normal POV**

"Don't worry about you!? Kiba you're dying!" she cried out angrily as tears streamed down her beautiful face.

He said nothing, but simply took his hand and raised it to her face, wiping her tears away.

"You're dying, you're dying, you're dying! Because of me!" She cried out. "I should have never moved in Konoha! If I wouldn't of had... Neiki... Neiki" She paused and sobbed loudly. "Neiki wouldn't have died!" She continued to cry under his gaze. "A-And if I n-never came here, I-I would've never m-met you, K-Kiba. You w-wouldn't be d-dying r-right n-now." She sobbed loudly on his stomach, crying her whole heart out.

He stared sadly at her, stroking her cheek, she took his hand in hers and bent down to his face. He stroke her face gently and smiled weakly at her.

"You're beautiful, Hidei"

Hidei let out a choked sob before pressing her lips against his roughly, kissing him with so much emotion, so much love and intensity that anyone would have felt embarrassed to witness such a kiss. He kissed her back weakly, returning all her emotions.

She pulled back to look at him, staring directly in his wolf-like eyes she loved so much.

"Go...Hidei.. let me...go... You...can't do...anything... for...me" He murmured weakly.

She let out a choked sob and kissed him one last time, before standing up weakly and getting on Akamaru's back. Akamaru started trotting and she looked back one last time to the battle ground where she had lost two of her most loved ones, before entering the dark forest.

* * *

**YAY!! Another update is done !! I enjoyed making this one... damn but is it just me or all my stories always turn out to be sad all the time:P seriously.. XD but they always have a happy ending... :) yay! Well there you go! I wrote this chapter right after the other, without even putting the other one up..XD so that's why they both came out at the same time :P**

**Review please!**


	12. Her Life Now

**So many of you don't want Kiba to die. Well here is another update, from that chapter things will start looking up... well maybe this update is the only one who will be sad, the rest after that will be happy giddy.. hehe!! XD anyway! enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Don't own Perfect World from Simple Plan either.

* * *

**

5 weeks later

"_Hidei..." His voice softly murmured._

_I smiled and opened my eyes, shifting myself to the side to look at him. His hand stroke my cheek gently and he smiled, leaning in to give me a soft kiss. I sighed contently as he pulled back, his lips hovering just a few millimeters from mine. I stared in his eyes and he smiled as he stared into my sparkling blue/green ones. His hand was still stroking my cheek._

_The next second, I saw his face turn pale, blood leaked out of his mouth and I jumped up in surprise. I saw his bloody body on the ground; blood started pouring from his chest wound._

_I screamed._

_His mouth moved to form a single sentence._

"_I'm still here, Hidei."_

**End of Dream**

I woke up in shock, panting harshly, tears streaming down my face. I let out a choked sob and let my face fall in a pillow, sobbing loudly.

"K-Kiba..." I whimpered.

"_I'm still here, Hidei."_

His last sentence echoed in my mind. I sobbed even more and let the tears fall freely, letting my emotions free, not bothering to keep them locked up inside. My whole body ached and was shaking wildly, my sobs were uncontrollable. I cried the loss of my two most precious and loved ones, wishing they could come back.

**Normal POV**

"Hidei?" A nurse asked, slightly alarmed.

She put a comforting hand on her back, staring at her shivering form sadly. She patted her back, trying to calm her down, but only resulted in making her cry even more. She pulled her hand back and stroke her hair softly, knowing fully she couldn't do anything about it. She looked out of the window and stared in shock. But soon what she had seen had disappeared the second she saw it. She shook her head disbelievingly.

_It must've been my imagination..._ She thought.

She looked down at the girl who was now sleeping. Tears stained her cheek; her body was still shaking slightly. The nurse stared sadly and put an extra sheet over her, thinking maybe she was just cold.

She looked back at the window, not seeing the wolf-like eyes she thought she had seen... She looked back at the sleeping girl and smiled softly, stroking her hair. Her smile was quickly erased from her face as she recalled that Hidei had been in the hospital it's been 5 weeks but still her strength wouldn't come back. They had found out she didn't have the demon inside of her anymore; Hidei had somehow managed to get rid of Kai. It was as if Hidei refused to be strong anymore. They had even walked in her room, finding her trying to kill herself. If they hadn't caught the kunai in time, Hidei would've probably killed herself...

"_I want to join them. My purpose in life is done. I have nothing to do in this world anymore. I have no more meaning in this life... "_ Is what she had told them when they had asked her why she wanted to kill herself. What had hurt the nurse so much wasn't what she said, but it was the dull, emotionless look in her eyes. They held no emotion. None.

They only time they showed something it was sadness, sorrow and regret, but that was only when she cried. Every other time she didn't cry... It was just that dull look. A look that practically meant _"I want to die"_

They had found her lying in the wet grass, cuddled against Akamaru. Her whole body was covered in blood, and they somehow knew it wasn't hers. Akamaru was trying with all his might to stay in contact with her whole body, warming him up with his fur. The girl was shivering and would practically die from the cold temperature. Plus they were under the cold rain too... When they brought her to the hospital, she fell in a coma. It took her 3 weeks and 4 days to wake up from her coma. The second she did she was sobbing desperately, crying out repeatedly the names of the two loved ones she lost.

The nurse no longer knew if Hidei could recover from her loss this time.

6 weeks later

Hidei sat on a tree branch, staring blankly at the sunset. Her eyes dull and sad, practically screaming _"Kill me, I find no more meaning in this life"._ She let her mind wander through the memories she shared with Kiba and Neiki. They went through the first time they met, the first them they hugged, the first time they kissed... to his death. Tears did not sting her eyes; neither did her mouth move in a sad smile. She only stared at the sunset, completely immobile and emotionless. Neiki and Kiba's death had done so much to her...

"Hidei!" Someone called out cheerily.

Hidei looked down at Sakura who was smiling cheekily at her, holding hands with Sasuke who was standing beside Sakura, seemingly uninterested. Hidei only stared at the way Sakura's fingers filled the holes between Sasuke's fingers perfectly. She turned her head towards the sunset again, not even saying a word to Sakura. Sakura's smile disappeared and she looked at the new Hidei sadly. Sasuke gave a slight tug at her hand and encouraged her to start walking again by tilting his head slightly.

"Come on Sakura, we should leave her alone. We can't do anything" Sasuke whispered in a somewhat sad voice.

She squeezed Sasuke's hand slightly and started walking with him again, stealing one last glance at Hidei who didn't even move an inch.

**Later on that day...**

Hidei was lying in her bed, staring blankly at the white ceiling. The silence bothered her so much, so she stood up and turned on her CD player, the music started blasting from her speakers. She let herself fall on the bed once again, closing her eyes and listening to her now favorite song.

_**I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart**_

Neiki dead? Kiba dead? Those thoughts never crossed her mind before. She didn't look up to the future, thinking about the consequences if she let Kiba in her life. In her _heart. _Her world now... so blury, so unfair, so completely dark. She had changed so much ever since they had died. She didn't see the point in living anymore...

_**Yeah  
Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away**_

She didn't find life worth living, everyday was so plain, so unimportant to her now. What was she supposed to do now? She killed Kogake and she lost Neiki and Kiba. What would she do now that Kiba wasn't there to hold her and take her pain away?

"_I love you"_

"_Let me go"_

"_Together forever?"_

These things he said, they echoed through her head, she shook her head wildly, trying to shake them off.

_Damnit!_

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all**_

Did he not know this would hurt her so much if she just let him go? Did he think she would just get over it? After all the love they shared? After all these great moments they had together? After promising to each other that they would be together forever!?

_**I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through**_

Strong... Hidei strong? If she was strong she'd be over their death's by now. She wouldn't be wishing she would die, she wouldn't be hating herself right now! Yea sure she killed Kogake but that was purely because Kai gave her the mighty strength. Normal Hidei with no Kai inside was weak. Weak and pathetic... After they died, it all became clear to her.

_**  
Yeah**_

_**I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Coz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way**_

She just wished she could go back to the time she had tried to catch Kogake and kill him. She just wished she could've woken Kiba up instead of going after him alone and being captured. She just wished she could bring back Kiba to life... So she could be in his arms... so he could show her the light again... She's so lost in all this darkness now...

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all**_

_**I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
Still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go**_

Should she kill herself now that she doesn't have any meaning in life? Should she join them? She accomplished her only goal so why not? What should she do now... What would Kiba say if he saw her like this...? So lost...so sad and weak. Would pathetic Hidei still be loved by strong, heroic Kiba?

_**Yeah  
Yeah**_

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing at all  
Nothing at all**_

_I want my perfect world back... I want Kiba to be by my side again..._

She was decided. She would end her life tonight. She walked to her closet and took out a shiny kunai with her name engraved on it. She still remembered the night Kiba gave it to her...

**Flashback**

"_Here" Kiba said, handing her a neatly wrapped up present._

_She looked at him confusedly. "What's with the present? It isn't any special day today..."_

_He gave her a toothy grin. "Just because"_

_She stared at him awkwardly before taking the gift and unwrapping it. When she was done, she was holding a silvery kunai with her name engraved on it. She turned it slightly to get a better look at it, the metal of the kunai reflecting in her eyes. Something else caught her attention. There was something engraved there... She brought the kunai closer to her and gasped. There written near the handle was written __"To my strong, brave and beautiful Neko girl"__ She was at a loss of words._

_She simply threw her arms around him and practically squeezed the life out of him._

**End of flashback**

She let a couple of tears fall down on the kunai and softly stroke the writing. She brought the kunai to her heart and pressed it against her skin. She felt pain but soon a hand grabbed the handle before she could push it any further.

She looked up at the person who had just stopped her from taking her life and she stared at him with wide eyes. Her words were stuck in her throat. She couldn't say anything.

"I thought I told you to be strong..." The person said softly.

* * *

**Well what about that?! lol. Sad chapter wasn't it? Well next chapter is happy one ;) can you guess who the person is? Of course you can, it is just completely obvious... anyway. it will all be explained in the next chapter :) hehe!! **

**Review please! I will update fast again! ;) ouuu story is almost done guys! lol !**


	13. He's Back

**Hello! So there, as promised I would put the next update by the 3rd ! Let's see what happens... ;)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Fine. I will. –sigh- I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

Hidei gasped, squeezing herself against the wall, trying to stay away from him the farthest possible. Her breathing was quick and short due to the shock.

_How... How is this possible?_

She stared at the man in front of her with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open from shock. The man moved his hand towards her face to stroke it lightly, she inhaled a quick breath immediately and shut her eyes tightly, fearing his touch would hurt her. She felt something soft and comforting stroke her cheek, her breathing slowed down and she slowly calmed herself as he continued to stroke her cheek gently. She opened one eye to look at him again, a tear made its way down her cheek, soon wiped away by the man. She put her hand over his and pulled his face to hers, crashing her lips against his. Tears poured down her cheeks as she continued to kiss him roughly, she felt his hands sliding down to her waist, resting there, and she felt him kiss her back with just as much strength. His tongue tugged lightly at her lips, asking-no begging for entrance. She willingly opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to enter a battle of dominance. They pulled back from lack of hair a little while later, both with swollen lips, panting slightly.

He laid his head down in the crook of her neck, his breath tickling her skin. She played softly with his brown locks, tears still streaming down her face, freely. Not able to hold herself anymore she broke down crying, burying her head in his chest. Knowing fully why she was crying, the man pulled his head back from the crook of her neck and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, kissing the top of her head.

"How?" She hiccupped, looking up to those wolf-like eyes she had missed to see. "How, Kiba...? How come you're not dead?" She whispered. He chuckled. "Would you rather have me dead?" He said as he smiled. His smiled was erased as she did not show any sign of amusement. She narrowed her eyes to the ground, tears spilling down her cheeks silently. "Do you know how much_ pain_ **you **put me through" She said through gritted teeth. "Do you know what that did to me?!" She shouted as she looked up at him with angry eyes. "I thought you were dead!" She growled angrily. "I cried for you and Neiki every night, crying my whole heart out thinking you were _**dead**_" She shouted, more tears spilling down. "I didn't think there was anything left for me in this world!" He pulled her close to him. "Why didn't you show up earlier, Kiba?! _**Why**_!?" She screamed as she pounded on his chest as hard as she could. He didn't react as she kept on sobbing and pounding on his chest angrily, a pang of guilt hit him straight in his heart as she stopped pounding on him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much" She sobbed. "I thought you were dead..."

He pulled her closer, returning her hug, kissing the top of her head lovingly. "I'm sorry Hidei.. I'm so sorry..."

There was a long silence between them, the only thing you could hear was Hidei crying in his chest, gripping him tightly as if she let go of him, he would just fade away and disappear.

"I thought I would die." He said quietly. She looked up at him with a tear stained face, begging him to go on. "I don't know how... but I survived. All that I know was that I woke up a little later, I was lying down on the soft grass, bandages all over me. Most of my wounds had been healed completely, others had been too big to heal immediately. I must have been out cold for quite a long time because my voice was hoarse, I was hungry as hell, and my body was so extremely weak. My guess is that I was out for about a week and a half." He paused for a moment, letting Hidei register everything he said. "I took a look around and realised that I wasn't at the battle ground anymore... More like in a garden. And... Neiki... Neiki was lying just a few meters away from me. She was cleaned up and everything.. but..." He paused again. Hidei saw his eyes shining with tears. "She was dead I knew it." He sighed sadly, wiping his eyes away before continuing his story.

"There was a house beside me. I thought I would find the person who rescued me and took care of me and Neiki but..."

"There was no one?" Hidei asked quietly.

He nodded. "No one. Nadda. Not even the slightest hint there had been somebody there."

"So what did you do? Did you try to find him?"

"For the first 2 days yes. But I had given up after, since I couldn't find any clue or hint of where that person might be."

"Wasn't there any smell?"

He shook his head in negation. "Nope."

"That's weird..." She muttered as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I spent about 4 weeks resting and getting my energy back." She looked at him surprised. He laughed. "I know, quite a lot of time, no? I was surprised too, my wounds wouldn't heal fast nor would my energy come back fast." He laughed again at her surprised face. "What'd you do after?" She mumbled, slightly irritated because he laughed at her. He tugged a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek, trying to light up her mood. He saw her lips twitch up in a small smile but soon it faded away, replaced by a forced angry face. He smirked and started kissing her neck, making his way up to her lips. He cheered triumphantly as she moaned softly at his butterfly kisses. He stopped only millimetres away from her lips, their breaths mingling together. His eyes sparkled in amusement as her eyes were still closed, expecting their lips to touch. He pulled back and watched in amusement as she groaned in displeasure when she didn't feel his lips touch hers.

"Jerk" she muttered, and he laughed kindly, pulling her in his arms. When he saw that she was smiling, he smiled and stroke her hair gently. "There, the smile is back" He whispered. She laughed and punched him in the arm playfully, smiling brightly. "Go on now." He smiled, pulling her closer. "Well, I spent all my days training and getting myself back in perfect form and stopped about 5 days ago"

"What took you so long to get here then?"

"I knew you'd ask." He said as he chuckled. "I was pretty much lost you see. I was in another village that wasn't even close to Konoha. It took me days to finally get back here. And when I did, I wanted to find you immediately, but couldn't find you anywhere. By that time, everybody pretty much knew I was still alive. Except you." He paused and frowned. "I don't think you knew since you spent your days alone, crying and pushing other people away. Sakura, Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto even Sasuke! They were all trying to tell you the good news..."

"They weren't" She huffed.

"Oh they were Hidei... They were... You just constantly pushed them away, not wanting to hear anything they said."

"That's not-"

"It is and you know it" Kiba cut her off as he glared at her.

His eyes softened, not wanting to hurt her.

"But I can't blame you, Hidei. You were so deeply hurt by the fact that you thought I was dead, and so devastated by Neiki's death. I watched you cry and whimper every night I was in Konoha, Hidei."

"Then why didn't you come and tell me you were alive!?" She yelled.

"You wouldn't have believed me.." He muttered as his head dropped low, bangs falling in his face.

"What do you mean!?"

He looked at her again. "You would've thought I was a ghost, or simply would've thought I was an image that your troubled mind made up and oh don't give me that look you know what I mean" He said as Hidei stared at him with an insulted face.

"So you're saying I was insane?!" She growled.

"You weren't. You were just devastated, Hidei. But **you**" He poked her forehead. "You thought you were insane."

She gasped. _How did he know?_

"Did not!" she growled defensively.

"Yes. You did" He said calmly, turning his head to stare out the window.

"How can you say that?!" She yelled.

"I heard you talk to me, thinking I was right there with you!" He snapped. Hidei stiffened, taken aback. His angry face slowly resumed his calm one. "You were hugging the air. Then you would cry when the illusion you had of me would simply disappear. You would cry on your bed, asking yourself why I always vanished. I know you didn't say it Hidei, but your face expression simply told me as clearly as words. You were scared. And you thought you were going insane." He murmured loud enough for her to hear.

She gripped his shirt tightly, pulling him to her, crashing her lips on his again, leaning against his entire body. Taken aback and surprised by her bold move, he slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back, wrapping his strong arms around her, pulling her even closer. She leaned onto him even more, making him fall to the ground, they laughed but soon connected their lips again in another fiery kiss. Her hands traveled up his shirt, caressing his muscled body. Her touch sent chills of pleasure down his spine and he groaned in pleasure as she traced the line of his abs. He switched position with her, his tongue tugging at her lisp, gently asking for permission to explore her mouth, wanting to register her taste in his mind. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, massaging his scalp, and his hands were resting innocently on her waist. They pulled back from lack of air and stared in each other's eyes lovingly.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy and love, having found her lover that she thought was dead. His eyes showed pure care, love and protection for her, he had missed her so much. Their lips locked in a soft and gentle kiss before he rolled off her and stood up, helping her up as well. He held her lovingly in his arms, inhaling her scent. He'd miss her so much. Her body seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, her head would always find its place in his chest. He closed his eyes, enjoying this moment more then ever. She closed her eyes and smiled, she missed the feeling of being in his arms. His scent would envelop her, making her feel at peace. His strong arms would make her believe she was safe and at home with him, like nothing could be wrong, like she had no fear.

He would always be there for her and she knew it. No matter what.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Nice, cheesy and fluffy no? Hehehe... Many people believed he was dead, but keep in mind that I did not write he died. I simply wrote that she left him. She thought he was gonna die. She THOUGHT that he died too. Little details count ;) I hope you like, I'm still not sure about the lemon. If there is one it's in the next chapter. If not well then too bad. lol. Next chapter is the end ! **

**Review please!**


	14. First Time

**Hellooo!! Well well... Sad thing isn't it? This story is ending in this chapter. I think it will be particularly long... since I don't want it to be short... so I will write and write and we will see what it will lead to. Maybe a lemon, maybe not. Don't know ! Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I own Hidei, Kogake and Neiki :)

* * *

**

**RIIIIING**

Hidei groaned, hearing the phone ring. She opened one of her eye to look at the clock and groaned again as she saw the time.

_Who the hell calls at 6:20 in the morning?_

**RIIIIIING**

She squeaked as she saw a hand reach out for the phone beside her.

"Hello?" The brown haired man mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"_...Kiba? The hell? What are you doing at Hidei's ho- OMG YOU DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER DID YOU?!"_

He growled irritably. "No I didn't sleep with her Ino"

Hidei held back her laugh.

"_Then what are yo-" She was cut off as a lazy voice mumbled something." Oh okay then Shika-kun I'll get straight to the point!" Ino said in a sing song voice._

He rolled his eyes and sighed at the blonde's antics.

"_So she knows you're alive- HEY FOREHEAD GIMME BACK THE PHONE!" Ino screamed as 'forehead girl' took the phone from her._

"_She knows?! How was it?! How did she take it!? Tell me everything!!!" Sakura asked quickly in one breath._

Kiba sighed at Sakura's sudden questions. "I'll explain everything later. Now guys please tell us why you called at **6:20** **in the freaking morning**."

Hidei giggled at Kiba's impatience.

"_Oh right... INO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura screamed to shut the blonde's bickering. "So what are you doing tonight?"_

"Depends" He said in a bored voice.

"_You and Hidei are both invited to a sleep over at my house!!" Sakura squeaked happily before adding "SHIKAMARU MAKE INO SHUT UP BEFORE I SEND HER STRAIGHT TO THE HOSPITAL"_

Kiba quirked a brow as he heard the bickering stop immediately after hearing a couple of muffled sounds.

"_So are you guys able to come?" Sakura asked sweetly as if nothing happened._

Hidei took the phone from Kiba's hand, her hand softly touching him, making him blush very very lightly. Why blush? Her hand simply slightly touched his! What's the big deal? Maybe it was the fact that her hand was so incredibly soft...

"Sakura? Yes. Yes it's Hidei. We'll be there don't worry. Alright. Kay. We'll see you guys tonight then... okay. Okay bye now." She hung up the phone before putting it on her nightstand and burying her face back in the pillow, sighing loudly.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, sighing contently. "They could've called later" He mumbled, his breath tickling her skin and his lips lightly grazing her neck. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine and she smiled peacefully, her eyes still closed. "I think they knew you were here... And they decided to call" She mumbled sleepily, grinning. Kiba snorted loudly. "Yea right" She laughed and shifted in his arms to look at him. His eyes were closed, a peaceful expression was plastered on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and nuzzling his neck. She heard him sigh contently and pull her closer to him.

**Later that morning...**

Kiba blinked his eyes open and groaned, putting his hands in front of his eyes, trying to block out the shining sun. Quickly, he realised he was alone in the bed. He shot up into a sitting position, searching the room. A delicious odour filled the room and he sniffed the air in delight, getting out of bed and following the delicious scent, not even bothering to throw on a shirt.

Soon he found himself in Hidei's kitchen, and Hidei standing in the front of a pan with eggs, bacon and potatoes. He looked down at the kitchen table to see 2 sparkling white plates, 2 pair of forks and knives, and an orange juice for each. He smiled and sneaked quietly behind her, wrapping his arms around her chest, his arms forming an 'X'. She let out a loud squeak before relaxing as he kissed her shoulder affectionately.

"Morning" She said cheerily.

He smiled and let his arms slid back to his side, not uttering a word.

"You're not much of a talker in the morning are you?" She asked as she put the eggs, bacon and potatoes in the 2 plates.

He took a seat at one of the plates before looking up at her and shaking his head.

"Not really" He yawned.

She giggled, taking a seat at the other plate. They ate in complete comfortable silence, all you could hear was the sound of the utensils hitting the plate and them both munching food. When they were both done, Kiba uttered 4 words that ruined the silence. And her current happiness.

"It's Neiki's funeral today..." He said quietly.

Hidei flinched and stopped everything she was doing. She stood up quietly and grabbed both their finished plates, putting them in the sink.

"Hidei?" he asked standing up and walking up to her.

"I know" She said quietly. So quietly he barely heard her.

He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, rubbing her shoulders. She laid her head down on his chest and cried silently, hiccupping every now and then. "It's okay Hidei." He murmured in her ear. "You can let it out, Hidei. I'm here, you don't need to be brave and hold it all inside" She broke down in tears, crying out Neiki's name, sobbing in his chest. He rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed the top of her head, his own eyes getting teary. "She's off in a better world now. She'll always be watching over you, Hidei. Shhhh" He murmured, kissing her temple.

He continued whispering soft words to her as she continued to soak his shirt. But soon, it was time they had to go to her funeral...

**At Neiki's funeral**

**Kiba's POV**

I was standing beside Hidei, among many other peoples, around Neiki's grave. So many people were present, and I hadn't expected it. I know it made Hidei happy that so many people came to her funeral, that so many others were crying her loss. Among the crowd you could see Hinata with a tear stained face, Naruto's arm around her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. Naruto's face was sad and sorrowful. Ino was standing beside Shikamaru, sniffing every now and then, holding the lazy genius's hand. Shikamaru's lazy expression was replaced by a sad one. Sakura was crying on Sasuke's shoulder, whose face was unreadable and who was holding Sakura close to him, whispering comforting words. Ten-Ten was looking at the ground sadly, Neji stealing a couple of apologetic glances towards her, she would smile reassuringly to him before looking down at Neiki's grave. Chouji, Shino, Lee, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai-sensei, Anko, and many others were among the crowd looking down sadly at her grave. Chouji wasn't stuffing his face for once...

Hidei's eyes were red and puffy from crying so much, but they were also dull, sad and held many painful memories. She was reminiscing her life with Neiki, there was no doubt about that. Her cheeks were stained with tears who kept on freely falling from her eyes. It hurt me to see her like this. I pulled her close to me, kissing the top of her head and looking down at Neiki's grave. Soon people went up to her grave to say a couple of words and put down a white rose.

**Normal POV**

Ten-Ten was the first to go up. "She was a brave dog, I really liked Neiki" was what she said as she deposed a white rose on her grave.

Lee was next. "I remember the time where she had saved my life. I don't know why she was there, or how she found me but I'm endlessly thankful to her. If she hadn't been there to save me from those sound shinobi, I probably would have never seen the light of the sun again." He let out a couple of tears and looked up at the crowd to speak up louder. "I had a broken leg, 2 broken arms, I was bleeding promptly from pretty much everywhere from the injuries the sound shinobi gave me. I wasn't in the state to fight anymore. Especially after getting this injury" He lifted up his black shirt to show a long and large scar on his chest. Everybody gasped and some even winced at the thought it should have hurt. He pulled down his shirt again. "She defeated the 16 shinobi's to protect me. A furious battle it was but she came out perfectly fine, untouched. Never was I this thankful to someone." He looked down at her grave and smiled, wiping a few tears away. "Thank you, Neiki" He placed the white rose gently on her grave and smiled one more time before walking away and disappearing in the crowd.

Shikamaru was up next. "She wasn't that much of a troublesome dog. Unlike a certain white haired dog" he looked in the direction of Akamaru who was sitting beside Hidei and Kiba. "She didn't bother me when I watched the clouds." Everybody let out a chuckle or a laugh.

Ino followed Shikamaru. "I'm not really a fan of animals... except deers" she said as she eyed Shikamaru who grinned amusingly. Everybody laughed. "But Neiki was one dog that I would have loved to have as my own dog. Purely beautiful, brave, soft and strong. She was an amazing dog."

Neji quietly advanced towards her grave."..." Everybody stared quietly at him as he deposed a rose without saying anything, earning a glare from Ten-Ten. He would get a lecture about that later from a certain bun-haired girl...

Chouji approached her grave, smiling. "Neiki was a great dog, she brought me some chips all the time!" In the crowd was heard giggles and chuckles. "A great buddy to go on missions with too"

And more people went on to say their thoughts and to place a white rose on her grave. When it was Naruto's turn, Hidei couldn't help but stare at his figure.

_He looks like..._

Her thoughts were interrupted as he started talking. "I remember the first time I gave Neiki to Hidei." Everybody turned their heads towards Hidei who looked just as surprised as they were. He only smiled reassuringly at her. "She might not remember it but I do. She had just been attacked by a man." Her eyes widen.

_Don't tell me he was the one who... who..._

"The guy was trying to rape her. And I had been on some vacation with teme, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. It was our last night and I took a stroll outside, then I saw her and the man who was trying to rape her. I came there in time and threw the guy off, beating him to a bloody pulp." He paused and nodded at Hidei who smiled as tears streaming down. It was a silent thank you that she gave and that he understood. "By the looks of it... Hidei was living alone. Devastated young girl. So I took her to the hospital and went to get Neiki at my house, whom I had found outside by the street, shivering to death. I took her home earlier and now I was taking her to Hidei, offering her as a present. I didn't know Hidei was a Neko at that time, but it looks like she got along just fine with Neiki." He smiled as Hidei broke down in silent tears and ran to hug Naruto tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Naruto!" She cried as she hugged him tightly. Everybody stared in awe and erupted into cheers. Hidei broke the hug and smiled at him, eyes shining with thankful tears. Hinata ran to Naruto and much to his surprise, smashed her lips against his in a fiery and passionate kiss. Hidei stepped up to Neiki's grave to start her speech.

"Neiki and I were close; we've been ever since I had her. She has helped me through my entire life, showed me that somebody at least still cared for me in this world, she has saved my life so many times that I lost count... If she would've been a human, it would've been like a little sister to me. Her pain was my pain, her happiness was my happiness, her anger was my anger... and well you get the point" she let out a choked laugh and smiled at Kiba who smiled back encouragingly. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. She taught me that life was hard but that every obstacle that came would just make you stronger in the end." She wiped away a few tears. "I could say many other things, but all comes down to the point that..." she smiled as she looked down at the grave. "Thank you Neiki. Thank you so much..." the crowd erupted in cheers and she ran down to Kiba to embrace him tightly.

He hugged her back and smiled, whispering in her hair. "You did great, Hidei." She smiled and buried her head in his shirt.

**After the funeral, at Sakura's house**

**Hidei's POV**

"To Neiki!" Sakura said cheerily as she raised her alcohol in the air.

"To Neiki!" Everybody laughed as we raised our cups to hers. "Cheers!"

We drank our alcohol quickly and we girls shook our heads, grimacing.

"Can't take the alcohol?" Kiba asked, glancing at me with an amused face.

"It's just strong..." I mumbled, blushing.

He laughed and pulled me close to him, kissing the top of my head.

"Who wants some more!" Naruto said with a cheeky smile as he held up the vodka bottle.

Everybody laughed and raised their cups again. "To us this time!" Ino cried out.

"Troublesome women, you're too loud" Shikamaru said as he pulled Ino to him and kissed her.

Ino pulled away from the kiss and fluttered her eyelashes cutely. "But you wouldn't have it any other way would you?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Oh yes I would"

Ino looked at him confused and his smirk grew wider. Soon Ino caught up and punched his chest playfully. "Pervert!"

Everybody soon caught on and laughed loudly, besides Neji and Sasuke who stared amusingly.

"Let's play 'have you ever'!" Sakura screeched.

Everybody agreed with a nod.

"Okay I'm starting!" She put a finger on her chin, thinking. "I have never..." She looked at Ino and grinned mischievously. "I've never had sex with Shikamaru" She finished with a wide grin.

"YOU-" Ino flushed a deep red color and drank her shot, refusing to even glance at the now red Shikamaru.

Everybody erupted in fits of laughter. Ino glared at Sakura. "Fine then... I have never..." She smirked deviously at Sakura who knew right then what she was gonna say and regretted immediately to have chosen Ino as her target. "I've never done 'it' at my work place." Everybody's eyes landed on Sakura who flushed a deep red color, even deeper then Ino's. "Come on it was only ONCE" She cried out as she took her shot. Everybody laughed loudly at the pink faced Sasuke and the soon-to-be Uchiha wife who was blushing furiously.

Next up was Shikamaru. "I've never pictured Kakashi naked..." All the girls drank and Neji even tried to drink his shot discretely but failed as everybody looked at him with wide eyes and erupted in roaring laughter.

It took a while for the laughter to die down.

"I've never..." Naruto started. "I've never gone a week without eating ramen!"

Okay. That was a boring one. But-Oh! ...Ten-Ten drank her shot? Everybody stared curiously at her. "What?! I can't cook! How can you blame me!?" She cried out as she blushed lightly.

"You should've gone to my house, Ten-Ten" Neji said quietly.

_**AND HE SPEAKS!**_

She glared at him. "And say what? Oh Neji, I can't cook and I don't feel like eating ramen at Ichiraku's today, can I stay at your house tonight?"

"And do something dirty with you probably" Naruto snickered.

They both blushed and everybody laughed once again.

And it continued like this, the night was spent with drinking shots and roaring laughter. But then came up one very interesting turn Kiba had...

"I've never had sex" He said proudly.

Everybody drank except Hidei and they glared at him. After drinking her shot, Ino hiccupped. "What really?" She said with half opened eyes and a drunken smile on her face.

"Yup"

"Well you're missing something great..." Sasuke mumbled as he nibbled Sakura's ear.

Sakura blushed and smiled shyly.

"Oh we don't want to hear about your sexual stories Sasuke" Kiba snorted.

Sasuke gave him the famous death glare he possessed before they started the game again.

**And later that night after the game finished...**

**Normal POV**

It was about 11 at night when they finished the game, everybody had been unbelievably hammered. Well except Kiba who seemed to have a high tolerance with liquor. Hidei wasn't that bad, but she was still really drunk. Somewhere in the game, Sakura and Sasuke had sneaked off into a room and only God knows what they went to do there. Nobody truly wanted to know. But I think pretty much everybody had at least the slightest idea hearing the moans coming from the room...

But as my friend would say... get your head out of the gutter. They might as well be sharing very tasty chocolate. In Sakura and Sasuke's case... very _very_ _**very**_ tasty chocolate...

But hey you know, who wants to go check? Nobody I hope...

He laid down in the bed Sakura said was his and Hidei's at the beginning of the sleepover, before all the racket started. Hidei was sleeping peacefully, hair slightly messy, shivering slightly. He took the cover of the bed and covered them both, kissing her forehead lightly and wrapping his arms around her.

"Kiba? Is that you?" Hidei mumbled sleepily.

"Yea..." He whispered as he played with her locks.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips. He sighed contently and smiled as she pulled back. Her hand made its way to his bare chest, tracing circles. His face heat up and he pulled her hand away from his chest, afraid he just might lose his self control.

"Hidei, you're drunk" He whispered, intertwining his fingers with hers.

She smiled. "I know, but not enough to be unaware of what I'm doing."

**(A/N: Well lemon time ! so people who don't like it, scroll down till I say it's done :D)**

She leaned in and kissed him a way she had never kissed him before, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His mind was in inner turmoil, the kiss was amazing, never had she kissed him like this. He felt himself lusting her every moment passing by, his hand traveled under her shirt and he deepened the kiss. He slid her shirt off and threw it on the ground, kissing her deeply but soon he stopped after he realised what he had done. He pulled back hastily and she looked at him confused.

"I can't... I don't want to take advantage of you..." He said as he turned his head away from her.

She laughed and pulled his face to hers for a short kiss before she smiled at him. "Who says I'm still drunk?" She whispered.

His eyes bored into hers and he smiled before kissing her gently, yet deeply. She sighed, purely content and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to her and deepening the kiss. Her hands traveled down to his waist, resting on his belt, he flinched slightly. "Hidei... I don't-" He was cut off by her lips who crashed on his again, she unbuckled his belt and somehow managed to slip off his jeans. Still locked in their passionate, fiery and lusting kiss; he unconsciously rested his hands on her pants, unbuttoning them. Apparently she didn't mind because she did nothing to stop him.

She sucked on his bottom lip, asking for entrance and he willingly gave it to her, sighing contently as their tongues touched and started dancing together. Before they both knew it, they were lying in the bed, naked. It was only after Kiba broke the kiss that they both realised how exposed they were. Hidei blushed as Kiba looked down at her body, his perverted inner self probably enjoying himself by taking mental pictures, but Kiba kissed her gently on the lips whispering 4 words.

"You are beautiful, Hidei"

She smiled and brought his face down to hers, kissing him passionately and leaning her whole body against him, she softly touched his member and he groaned in pleasure, deepening the kiss. His hands caressed her body and held it with such care, as if he was afraid he could break her.

"Are you sure you really want this?" He said between kisses as he moved down to her neck.

She nodded and moaned softly as he sucked on a soft spot on her neck. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her one last time, making sure she really did want this. She simply answered him with a nod and he thrust inside her, breaking her virginity and making her cry out in pain. He kissed away her tears, kissing her gently, not daring to go on until she felt comfortable with him inside of her. She shifted herself in a more comfortable position and stared directly in his wolf-like eyes that were so gentle, loving and soft. He kissed her gently on the lips, such a soft and gentle kiss she melted into it. He started thrusting in and out of her in a steady pace, as gently as he could. Her breath became quicker and she closed her eyes and moaned softly as the waves of pleasure hit her, he leaned down to kiss her gently again, going in and out a little faster. Her stomach tightened and she arched her back slightly as her first orgasm came, gasping of pleasure. Each of her moans encouraged him to go on, to make this pleasure last, to go on and keep on making love to her. She started moving with him in the same rhythm, he could hear her breathing quickly in his ear and it made him lust her even more. He felt his first orgasm come too and groaned in pleasure as he trusted in and out faster and deeper into her.

Both their breaths mingled with each other, and they moved in sync, his touch was so gentle and soft she felt like she was in heaven. She arched her back and moaned loudly as another orgasm came, he took the opportunity to trust deeper into her, making her moan even more. He felt his second orgasm come and groaned in pleasure. He quickened his pace, making her dig her nails in his back, she bit her lip and moaned softly. He felt another orgasm come and his breath itched for a moment, each of the orgasm were more pleasurable then the last one. He quickened his pace and trust deeper into her, her moans encouraged him to do so. Their breaths itched and became shorter as both their 4rth orgasm came, they moaned loudly and she pulled him down in a shaky kiss as they kept moving in sync. He kissed her back softly and the way she would gasp and moan of pleasure turned him on so bad. She arched her back as more pleasure came from before and he trusted in deeper and faster as the pleasure seem to deeper when he quickened his pace and trusted deeper. She felt her stomach tighten in a little knot and her walls closed around his member, making him groan loudly of pleasure, both their breaths became quicker and she dug her nails into his skin, they both moaned loudly as their climax came, enveloping them both in heaven. He released his seeds into her and pulled out, collapsing beside her, panting heavily. He kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her whispering 3 words in her ear.

"I love you"

She smiled, panting heavily too. "I love you too"

They fell asleep in each other's arms a little later that night

**(A/N: END OF LEMON!)**

**The next morning**

"Morning the lovebir-" Sakura was cut off short as she saw Hidei sleeping in his shirt and Kiba simply wearing boxers. She grinned deviously, knowing fully what might have just happened to them both yesterday...

"Well, well" A male said amusingly as he wrapped his arms around her chest in a criss-cross way. "Looks like they're no longer virgins anymore..."

Sakura laughed kindly, turning to face him and pressing her lips against his softly. His hands dropped to her back, to her waist and came to rest on her ahem-behind. He lightly squeezed and she laughed, punching him playfully. "Mou, Sasuke-kun you're such a pervert" She said as she smiled cheekily.

"Hn" He mumbled as he let his lips graze her shoulder.

They both left the room, both smiling. Sakura was the only one to have witnessed a true smile from Sasuke. Never would anyone really see it... Or so she thought... The mighty Uchiha was planning on proposing to her that morning... And he did... No need to say she had jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him roughly making him stumble to a wall...

And that is how our story ends...

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Yes I did put a lemon in it... Not too graphic, so that's good. In the next update it's already made but it's just what happened to pretty much everybody Tell me if I should make a sequel to this story, which will be a oneshot... it will be the life of Hidei and Kiba with their kids **

**For those who are wondering, I did make this chapter long intentionally. I wanted to make it long cuz it's the last chapter!**

**Alright! Well review! PLEASE!**


	15. Meet The New Families !

_**What happened to the others? We'll let's see...**_

Kiba had managed to gather all his courage and finally propose to Hidei about a month after their first time. He had proposed at the same place they had both met, where Akamaru had made them crash together. They got married sometime in July on a beach and moved in Hidei's house. They had 4 kids, one girl Neiki, a boy Aiko (A/N: means 'little loved one') named so because he was little mama's boy, and they had two twins. Both boys. One was particularly bright and innocent, he was named Akira (A/N:that means 'bright one') and the other was a very impressive, successive and strong boy which his parents considered as blessed, which was the reason he was named Keitaro. Neiki was the perfect picture of Hidei, personality... everything! The only thing she had of her dad was his eyes. Aiko was, on his side, the perfect picture of his dad. He had his mother's personality and her eyes though... Akira had his mother's chocolate brown hair and was kinda short, he was very bright, joyful and always kind of hyper but would always turn out to be very serious when he had to. Keitaro had everything about his dad, except his personality wasn't like either of his parents... It was the personality of a blessed child...

Shikamaru proposed to Ino one day they were watching clouds. 9 months after, they were already expecting their first kid. They got married at Shikamaru's favourite hill, but of course it was a little hard to get Ino away from Inoichi, but they managed to convince him. No need to say Inoichi threatened Shikamaru badly not to hurt his little princess... Ino and Shikamaru had 3 kids, 2 little girls and a little boy. They had a hard time choosing the little boy's name but finally after seeing how much the baby boy loved the tree, they named him Miki (A/N: means 'tree'). The first little girl was beautiful just like her mother and had her father's intelligence. They had named her Akemi (A/N: Ake means Bright and Mi means beautiful.) The second little girl had her dad's dark brown eyes and his black hair but they were long like her mother's. She had her mother's personality but always seemed to be telling the truth, they named her Maeko (A/N: which means 'truth child').

Naruto and Hinata only had 2 kids. Naruto had proposed to her just about 2 days after the sleepover, it was rough to get the Hyuuga family to accept it but they made it through together. Hinata moved in with Naruto and the boy shortly became the 6th Hokage. They now lived together in the Hokage's mansion with their 2 kids. A boy and a girl. The little girl had her mother's long purple hair and her father's blue eyes. She was a bright young girl, very skilled and colourful child. She had earned her father's hyperness but it wasn't as big as his. They had named her Saika, which meant 'a flower full of color. Their son was the perfect imitation of Naruto in every way. Personality was wiser and calm, but he had everything of his father. They had named him Yuudai, without truly knowing what it meant. Little Yuudai grew up to be considered as a hero for the village, he was a strong and brave boy who had saved the village many times. He was an anbu by the age of 14. It was only by then that they realised the name of their son meant 'one who is a great hero'.

Ten-Ten and Neji were the last to get married. They had to go through the Hyuuga family and ask for permission, but the Hyuuga family did not accept them being together. They had very harsh times but finally after 2 years, they managed to make them accept it. Neji proposed to her when they were training. It was a little too lame and very un-romantic but really, who could blame him? Ten-Ten couldn't of asked for better. They had 3 kids, 2 boys and a girl. The first boy was Keiji. He had mastered the byakugan at a very young age which made his mother and especially his father proud of him. He was the perfect picture of his father but had his mother's eyes, they changed into his father's eyes as he used the byuakugan. Keiji had always been controlling over the others but he would do it very discretely. His name seemed to perfectly fit him... His little brother Kenji had his father's cold and strong personality. He was a gifted child who was very intelligent, strong and mastered the byuakugan a year before his older brother. Ten-Ten saw a lot of Neji when Kenji was born, that is why she had named him like that, also his name seemed to fit him very well since he was the second son. Kenji meant "Intelligent second son; strong and vigorous" Perfect for the boy. Yei, their only daughter, was a very successful and had her mother's talent in weaponry. Her name fit her very well because she really was one who was thriving. She had her father's black silky hair, very messy hair, her mother's chocolate eyes and mastered the byakugan later then the boys. Much more later. Her parents had thought she hadn't inherited the byakugan, but when she was 11 years old, her byakugan activated as she was training with her father.

Sasuke had proposed to Sakura the morning after the sleepover as all of you know. They married each other on a very secret spot that Sasuke and Sakura randomly fell on when they were training. It was also the place where they made love for the very first time. Sakura blossom trees surrounded the place, a beautiful waterfall was situated in the middle surrounded by fields of flowers. It was truly a dream place. Nobody had known Sasuke had such a romantic side, not even Sakura. At their wedding, he had truly smiled in front of everyone for the very first time. They moved in the Uchiha grounds in Sasuke's mansion and had 8 kids. Yes well, Sasuke did want to rebuild his clan did he not? And Sakura wanted to have a lot of kids. 5 boys and 3 girls. The first born was a boy who they named Akihiko (A/N: it means 'bright boy'). He had inherited Sakura's emerald eyes and Sasuke's raven hair. They even spiked up in the back just like his father. He was a bright young boy, quite calm and so very handsome. He was strong and determined, very loving and kind. Let's say he got an even larger fan club then his father ever really had... Next up was his little sister Michiko, which they named after her beauty (A/N: Michiko means 'child of beauty'). She was the definition of beauty, looking exactly like her mother but having inherited her father's raven hair. The mix with the emerald eyes and the raven hair was pure beauty. She had the brightest smile Sasuke had ever seen in her life. Next after Michiko was Mitsu. Mitsu was a very bright young girl who shined in everything she did, her smile was warm and bright, her onyx eyes and raven hair held the joy and happiness that her mother's eyes usually held. She was a talented young girl (A/N: Mitsu is a surname that means 'shine'). The 4th child was Jomei who was the twin of Mitsu. They both had the same personality and he too shined in everything he did. He had an adorable pair of dark green eyes. They sparkled with just as much joy and happiness that his twin sister's eyes did. When baby Jomei was born, he had been told to 'spread light' which earned him his name. The 5th child was Bishamon. The perfect reflection of his father in every single way. The boy was fierce, dominant and loved to fight. He would start a fight at every occasion he had. Sasuke saw himself in his little boy when he was born, that is why he named him Bishamon, who was the Japanese god of war. The 6th child was a little boy who looked exactly like Sasuke but had the personality of his mother. He was a very successful shinobi with a great mind, a lot of young shinobi's looked up to him. They named him Saniiro because of he adorable looks and his honourable attitude. The 7th child was Saniiro's twin sister, Kana. She was the opposite of Saniiro. She had the same looks of her mother, but her father's personality. She was a very dominant child over her brother and sister's even though she was one of the last childs. She would get into fights with Bishamon every day. People have often mistaken Bishamon as her twin since Saniiro was nothing like her. One strong girl who's name fit her perfectly (A/N: Kana means 'one who is powerful'). The last child was little boy Daiki. This last child was a mix of both parents, it was almost believed he had a split personality. He could be cheery, hyper and happy but angry, strong and cold the other second. His good looks already got him a lot of fangirls the very first day he showed up from school...He had emerald eyes with a tinge of onyx in them, raven hair that spiked up in the back a little more then his father's hair. Very good looking child indeed. The most odd thing in their family was that all their childs had mastered the sharingan completely at the age of 6.

The Inuzuka, Nara and Uzumaki family got along just fine with everybody. The Hyuuga got along with everybody except the Uchiha family. The rivalry was more between the two fathers's actually. The Uchiha family would get along with everybody just fine except maybe the Hyuuga family where Bishamon and Kana who would always try to pick fights with their childrens...

But what would like be like if everybody would get along?

_**OWARI**_


End file.
